Il était une fois
by NanaKyo
Summary: 22 ans plus tard. Après que Scorpius et Albus ai fait les 400 coups, la vie à reprit... Mais Hermione reste très prise par son travail et cela semble mettre de plus en plus d'eau dans le gaz de son mariage...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !  
Cela faisait très très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit et posté de Fic… j'espère être à la hauteur avec celle-ci et ne pas avoir perdue trop la main !

Un grand merci à ma Cissy pour m'avoir motivée et inspirée pour cette histoire !

Malgré mes relectures, j'espère que peu de fautes m'ont échappées !

Bonne lecture !

PS : à la base il s'agissait d'une OS, mais comme elle faisait 36 pages j'ai décidé de la couper en deux chapitres !

La femme brune était enfoncée dans le dossier de son grand fauteuils en cuir, ses bras reposants sur les accoudoirs en noyer, elle se massait les tempes d'une main. La journée avait été longue et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Elle rêvait de retrouver la chaleur de son lit et le confort de sa chemise de nuit. Malgré cela, elle n'était pas très enjouée et poussa un profond soupire avant de se lever. Elle prit son manteau et le passa, le mois de novembre avait apporté avec lui les premiers froid et les premières gelées.

De par son statut, elle disposait d'un accès direct par le réseau des cheminées. Elle jeta donc un peu de poudre dans les flammes qui prirent aussitôt une teinte verte émeraude, entre lesquels elle prit place, se laissant envelopper de leur douce chaleur, avant d'annoncer à haute et intelligible voix sa destination.

La demeure était plongée dans l'ombre, rien d'étonnant compte tenu de l'heure tardive. Elle retira son manteau et ses chaussures qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans l'entrée, avant de regagner l'étage en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Elle pénétra dans la chambre le plus discrètement possible, retirant ses vêtement, les pliant avec soin avant de les déposer sur une chaise prévu à cet effet, puis elle se glissa avec volupté dans sa chemise de nuit avant de regagner son lit dans lequel elle se glissa avec légèreté. Ces yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer, se laissant gagner par le sommeil.

Tu rentres tard…

Elle sursauta, poussant un profond soupire.

Oui, j'avais beaucoup de travail…

Encore…

Oui Ron, je suis Ministre de la magie, c'est un travail accaparant au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié…

J'aurais du mal à l'oublier vue que tu n'es jamais à la maison Hermione !

Bon sang mais combien de fois allons-nous avoir cette discussion !

Je ne sais pas, autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes !

Mais que je comprenne quoi à la fin !

Que je veux que tu me prennes plus en considération ! Je suis marié avec un courant d'air !

J'ai des responsabilités Ron ! Désolée que mes fonctions ne conviennent pas à la vie pépère à laquelle tu aspires et tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais quitter mon poste pour devenir une parfaite femme au foyer !

Ça n'a jamais dérangé ma mère d'être femme au foyer !

Et bien tu n'as qu'à y retourner chez ta mère !

Ron sortie du lit furieux, enfila sa robe de chambre orange, couleur des Canons de Chudley, que Hermione avait en horreur, puis quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

Cette énième et quotidienne, dispute avec son compagnon avait chassé le sommeil pourtant tant désiré. Mais malgré cela, elle se sentait soulagée. Ron avait sans doute quitté la maison pour aller se réfugier dans son magasin ou pire dormir sur le canapé de ses parents. C'était un sentiment nouveau, depuis quelques semaines. Au début Hermione se sentait coupable après chacune de leur dispute, se remettant en question, cherchant à optimiser au mieux son temps de travail pour rentrer plus tôt chez eux. Mais petit à petit le soulagement avait pris la place de la culpabilité. Elle avait fini par se rendre compte, à force de remise en question, qu'outre sa surcharge de travail, l'envie de rentrer chez elle n'était pas tout à fait là… Ses éternels prise de bec avec mon mari ne faisait qu'accroitre son envie de rester tard au bureau. Elle s'y sentait bien entourée de ses dossiers, de ses livres et assez souvent de ses amis. Harry travaillant lui aussi au ministère et bien que son travail soit prenant, il lui arrivait souvent de venir déjeuner avec elle ou de passer un peu de temps dans son bureau le soir, en attendant Ginny. Cette dernière ne manquait jamais de venir voir son amie quand son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Après leurs études, le lien d'amitié qui les unissait n'avait fait que se renforcer et plus qu'une amie Hermione avait trouvé une véritable sœur chez la pétillante rousse. Hermione l'avait beaucoup soutenue pendant sa grossesse difficile, pour James, qui l'avait contrainte à beaucoup de repos et à mettre sa carrière d'attrapeuse en suspens. Et aujourd'hui c'était au tour de Ginny de soutenir son amie, bien que Ron soit son frère, elle avait instantanément prit la défense de la brune face au comportement immature et excessif de son frère ainé

Au petit matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle avait fini par retrouver le sommeil mais la nuit ne fut pas reposante et surtout trop courte. Elle s'habilla après une douche bien chaude et descendit boire un café, nécessaire au démarrage de sa longue journée. Puis elle passa ses chaussures et son manteau et sortie en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou. Le matin, elle aimait bien allé au bureau en transplanant, profitant ainsi d'un petit bout de trajet à pied. C'était sa façon de prendre l'air avant de retrouver son bureau au ministère.

Hermione n'avait spécialement visé une carrière politique à sa sortie de Poudlard. Son but premier était de faire évoluer les mentalités vis-à-vis des moldus bien sûr mais aussi des créatures magiques dites « inférieur ». En rejoignant le département de contrôle et de régularisation des créatures magiques, elle avait pu poursuivre son objectif premier avec la S.A.L.E (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes) et ainsi octroyer des droits aux elfes de maison (non sans difficulté, en particulier de la part des elfes eux même d'ailleurs) et par extension plusieurs de ces reformes purent être appliquées à d'autre créatures, comme les centaures à qui elle put faire valoir des droits équivalent à ceux des sorciers. Son travail acharné ainsi que son esprit vif et brillant lui valurent rapidement une promotion en tête du Département de la justice magique où, avec l'aide du Ministre, elle parvient à éradiquer les lois en faveurs des sangs-Purs. Dès lors, son nom fut celui qui revenait le plus souvent quand on évoquait le futur successeur de Shackelbolt.

Une fois installée à sa place, elle n'eut pas le temps de poser les yeux sur les dossiers en face d'elle que la porte s'ouvrit à la volé. La jeune fille sursauta mais elle connaissait bien l'homme qui fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci referma le panneau de bois sombre et s'approcha de sa démarche légère vers le bureau en noyé.

\- T'as une de ces têtes encore aujourd'hui  
\- Merci du compliment ça fait toujours plaisir…  
\- Hm…, l'homme haussa les épaules et déposa une pile de document devant la sorcière, tu t'es encore disputée avec ton _cher_ époux ?  
\- Ca ne te regarde pas…  
\- Si ça affecte ton travail ça me regarde !  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux remettre en cause mon travail !  
\- Je dis ça pour toi c'est tout ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton humeur et ton manque de sommeil évident se lisent sur ton visage…

La Ministre soupira, il n'avait pas tort, même si elle avait du mal à le reconnaitre, sa situation personnel influençait bien trop son humeur quotidienne et allez finir par affecter son travail et cela elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle se saisit des dossiers devant elle, les parcourant rapidement tout en s'adressant à l'autre sorcier.

\- Tu as pu joindre les autorités Bulgare facilement ?  
\- Ca va, grâce à tes « relations» avec Krum ça à pas mal facilité les choses !  
\- Victor est un ami rien de plus.  
\- Oui enfin, ça n'a pas toujours était qu'un « simple ami », c'est un secret pour personne Granger.

La sorcière piqua un fard et se replongea dans la lecture en diagonale de son dossier.

\- C'est du beau travail, merci Malfoy. Je crois que je n'aurais pas mieux fait moi-même.  
\- Ca va, ça te coute pas trop de me dire ça ?

Le blond sourit, il n'y avait rien d'agressif dans sa remarque, bien au contraire. Hermione lui rendit son sourire se détendant un peu.

\- Merci… Pour être honnête avec toi, depuis que tu es mon assistant… ça me soulage beaucoup, tu fais vraiment du très bon travail.

Drago ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire en acquiesçant, puis il quitta la pièce en silence.

La matinée de la Ministre fut rythmée de hiboux, missives internes et programmation de rendez-vous diplomatique. Cette année, l'Angleterre accueillait la coupe du monde de Quidditch, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis 26 ans ! Hermione s'en souvenait d'ailleurs très bien… C'était lors de l'été qui précédait leur entrée en quatrième années. Monsieur Weasley les y avait conduit Ginny, Harry, Ron, Georges, Fred et elle. Ce fut une expérience à la fois formidable et effrayante. L'Irlande avait remporté la coupe face à la Bulgarie, d'ailleurs bien que perdante, cette dernière c'était saisie du vif d'or la première, grâce à Victor Krum ! Exactement ce qu'avait parié Fred et George avec Mr Croupton (responsable de la coopération magique à cette époque). Celui-ci avait payé les jumeaux en or de farfadet ce qui avait mis les deux frères dans de beaux draps ! Mais ce n'était rien à côté de tout ce qu'y avait bien pu se passer en suite… La marque des ténèbres au-dessus du camping, le tournoi des trois sorciers où Harry avait été inscrit de force dans un but bien sombre, le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Cédric Diggory… En fin de compte, la coupe du Monde avait marqué le début de la fin…

Il était grand temps que les gens se souviennent de la Coupe du Monde en Angleterre comme d'un évènement festif et joyeux ! Et c'était ce à quoi la jeune Ministre s'attelait depuis plusieurs long mois. L'aide que lui apportait Drago la soulageait beaucoup, cela faisait presque un an maintenant que celui-ci la secondait avec efficacité et elle n'osait pas imaginer la charge de travail qu'elle aurait à supporter sans lui ! Comme il l'avait souligné avec humour, il y a quelques années en arrière, ça lui aurait un peu couté d'admettre que Drago lui était d'une grande aide. Leur relation du temps de Poudlard n'était pas des plus sereines. Mais le temps avait passé depuis, maintenant ils menaient, l'un comme l'autre une vie rangée et même bien avant cela, Drago avait fait preuve de rédemption, Hermione et Harry avaient d'ailleurs témoigné en sa faveur à la fin de la guerre, ce pour quoi Malfoy les avait remercié. Mais depuis cette époque elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de contact avec lui, jusqu'à l'année dernière avec « l'affaire du retourneur de temps » quand Scopius Malfoy et Albus Potter avait dérobé l'objet magique au sein même du ministère dans le but de sauver Cedric Diggory. Encore un rappel aux sombres évènements de leur quatrième année à Poudlard…  
Les deux jeunes sorciers avaient échoué bien sûr mais surtout, ils c'étaient perdus dans les méandres du temps, mettant en péril à plusieurs reprises la stabilité du monde des sorciers.

Heureusement tout étaient rentré dans l'ordre, bien qu'il fallut plusieurs mois avant que l'histoire ne se tasse, et si Hermione n'avait pas usé de son statuts les choses ne seraient peut-être pas aussi bien passées.

Ce fut de cette façon que Ron, Harry, Ginny et elle eurent de nouveau des liens avec les Malfoy. Drago était veuf, mais ça Hermione le savait déjà, mais il avait également perdu son emploi et avait beaucoup de mal à se refaire une place dans la société. Des faits absurdes lui étaient reprochés et tout ce que voulait le père de famille était protéger son fils unique. La Ministre se rappelait qu'elle avait été surprise de découvrir Drago sous le jour d'un père aimant et protecteur. A l'inverse de son propre père, contre qui il avait témoigné, l'envoyant en prison où il était mort quelques temps plus tard.  
Prise d'empathie, La sorcière avait proposé un emploi d'assistant à Drago qui accepta non sans appréhension, peut-être avait-il peur que Hermione ne se venge du temps de l'école ? Mais celle-ci était bien trop professionnelle pour ça ! De plus elle n'avait rien à lui reproché dans son travail, bien au contraire. Seul Ron restait hostile à ce qu'un Malfoy ai de nouveau les pieds au sein du Ministère de la Magie.

Une fois de plus, les coups frappés contre sa porte la sortir de ses pensées.

\- Oui ?

La tête de son assistant apparu dans l'entrebâillement.

\- Potter est là.  
\- Harry ?  
\- Ginny, tu m'as fait réserver pour déjeuner avec elle aujourd'hui.  
\- Ah oui c'est vrai…. Merci ! J'arrive tout de suite !

La sorcière enfila sa cape, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche intérieur et quitta son bureau. Après avoir indiqué à Drago qu'elle serait de retour pour leur prochaine réunion de travail, elle retrouva son amie pour gagner le restaurant.  
Même si elle culpabilisait de laisser tout ce travail en attente, elle avait vraiment besoin d'une pause. De plus elle avait très peu de temps à consacrer à ses amis, alors dès que l'occasion se présentait elle faisait de son mieux pour se libérer et passer du temps avec eux !  
Elle prit place à table en face de la rousse qui avait aussi bonne mine qu'elle, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Ginny était le genre de femme toujours souriante et pétillante avec un caractère bien trempé. Il était très rare de la voir fatiguée ou déprimée, même quand Albus ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit, elle affichait toujours une mine réjouit.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Non ça va…  
\- Ginny…. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu sais bien que tu peux me parler de tout, tu passes des heures à m'écouter te parler du travail, des enfants et de ton frère ! Alors le moins que je puisse faire c'est de te rendre la pareil non ? Les deux amies échangèrent un sourire, Tu t'es disputée avec Harry ?  
\- Non pas du tout… A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop ce qu'y m'arrive en ce moment…. Je suis complètement épuisée, un rien m'énerve ou me déprime…  
\- Tu couves peut être quelque chose.  
\- Oui peut-être, ça finira par passer ! Harry veille au grain de toute façon, il est au petit soin du coup.  
\- Il a toujours était aux petits soins avec toi, quand je compare votre couple au mien…  
\- Hermione…. Tu te fais du mal… Vous traversez une mauvaise passe, ça arrive à tout le monde.  
\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas… J'en suis au stade où je n'ai même plus envie de rentrer à la maison…  
\- Vous en avez parlé tous les deux ?  
\- On arrive plus à se parler…  
\- Il faudrait pourtant, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça… même si ça veut dire ne pas continuer du tout… Ron a beau être mon frère et j'ai beau adorer que tu sois ma belle-sœur, si c'est pour vous rendre malheureux l'un comme l'autre…  
\- Je sais… j'y ai pensé aussi… Mais pour le moment j'ai trop de chose en tête pour penser à ça de manière réfléchit. Je ne veux pas qu'ont en viennent à prendre une décision de façon irréfléchis, sous le coup de la colère. C'est quand même important !  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi ! La rousse offrit un chaleureux et réconfortant sourire son amie avant d'ajouter d'un air enjoué qui lui était bien plus familier, Bien qu'est-ce qu'on mange je meurs de faim !

Le reste du déjeuner fut agréable, Hermione arrivait toujours à se déconnecter de son travaille en présence de sa belle-sœur.

\- J'ai eu un hibou d'Albus ce matin ! James à une petite amie, Lily les a surpris en train de fricoter dans les couloirs, apparemment elle ferait parti de l'équipe de Serdaigle  
\- Décidément, les Potter sont attiré par les jours de Quidditch.  
\- On a ça dans le sang !  
\- L'amour pour les joueurs ou pour le sport ?  
\- Les deux !

Elles éclatèrent de rire puis finirent leurs desserts avant de payer la note. Après quoi elles regagnèrent chacune leur lieu de travail respectif. Ginny se rendit donc aux locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier où elle exerçait en tant que chroniqueuse sportive. Après une brillante carrière en tant qu'attrapeue au sein de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, la rousse avait dût y mettre un terme pour mener à bien ses grosses. En effet, il n'était un secret pour personne que le Quidditch pouvait être un sport assez violent et à ce jour Ginny était toujours incapable de dire exactement combien de fracture et autre blessures lui avait valu un séjour à Sainte Mangouste ! La plus mémorable était celle d'un de ses premiers matches dans l'équipe, elle avait reçu un jet de cognard abusif en pleine figure. Folle de rage il était descendu de son balais, le visage et le haut de son maillot ruisselant de sang, ce qui ne l'avais pas empêchée de se jeter sur le batteur adverse, responsable de son état, pour lui asséner un coup du droit en plein visage à titre de représailles.  
Ginny n'avait rien perdu de son caractère, mais elle c'était vue contrainte d'arrêter le Quidditch, d'abord lors de sa première grossesse. En effet, de prime abord elle comptait maintenir son statut tout en limitant ses apparitions lors des matchs, mais une violente collision entre son balais et un des poteaux de but lors d'un match amicale mit la vie de James en danger et elle dû de ce fait garder le lit le plus possible, ce qui l'avait rendu hors d'elle à l'époque ! Quelques mois après l'accouchement elle avait renfourché son balai ! Mais retombant enceinte moins de deux ans plus tard, elle ne prit aucun risque et décida de mettre un terme définitif à sa carrière à l'âge de 25 ans, non sans tristesse bien sur car le Quidditch faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Mais heureusement, très peu de temps après l'annonce officiel de son départ, la Gazette lui avait proposé un poste de chef rédactionnel de la chronique sportive du journal. Elle avait bien sur accepté immédiatement !

Hermione retourna à son bureau, et le reste de sa journée fut tout aussi remplis et stressante mais pour une fois elle décida de quitter son bureau à une heure respectable.  
A son retour chez elle Ron était rentré et s'attelait à préparer le diner. La sorcière prit une profonde inspiration et s'adressa à son époux d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça d'être bienveillante.

\- Ca sent bon, tu prépares quoi ?  
\- Une soupe de potiron, ils viennent du jardin de ma mère…  
\- Comment elle va ?  
\- Bien, elle s'est fait mordre par un gnome de jardin mais rien de grave, j'irais degnomer vendredi, avec son dos elle a du mal.  
\- D'accord, embrase-la pour moi

Ron se contenta d'acquiescer tant dis qu'Hermione mettait la table.

\- Ron, j'aimerais qu'on discute tous les deux…  
\- Moi aussi, mais après le diner d'accord ?  
\- D'accord.

Elle lui sourit, Ron n'était pas méchant et elle le savait, sa gentillesse naturel était une des choses qui l'avait séduite en lui. Tant d'années de mariage ne pouvaient pas être réduites à néant à cause d'une mauvaise passe, Ginny avait raison, cela arrivait à tout le monde il fallait juste trouver la force de surmonter tout ça ! Ils s'installèrent pour diner dans le calme, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
\- Oui ça va, y'a eu du monde au magasin comme toujours sans parler du nombre de commande pour « la vie en bleu » qui cartonne !  
\- « La vie en bleu » ?  
\- C'est notre nouveau produit, une goutte dans chaque œil et tu vois tout en bleu pendan heures, ça fais des semaines que je t'en parle Hermione…  
\- Excuse-moi… j'ai beaucoup de chose à pense en ce moment…  
\- Comme d'habitude !  
\- Ron…, la sorcière soupira.  
\- Non y'a pas de « Ron » qui tienne, j'en ai marre Hermione ! Je passe toujours au second plan ! Il n'y en a que pour ton travail je n'en peux plus !  
\- Je comprends…  
\- Quoi ?! Heu… ok… je…  
\- J'ai un travail très prenant et tu en souffres… Mais j'en ai marre qu'on se dispute tout le temps… Je vais faire des efforts je te le promets… Regarde je suis rentrée tôt ce soir, ça me fais plaisir qu'on puisse diner ensemble et quand toutes ces histoires autour de la coupe du Monde seront réglées j'aurais l'occasion d'avoir un peu plus de temps en moi. Mais pour le moment tu dois te montrer un peu compréhensif d'accord ? Je fais de mon mieux…  
\- D'accord.

Le roux lui sourit, il semblait apaisé par les mots que Hermione avait su trouver. Ils finirent de manger et gagnèrent le salon où ils passèrent une agréable fin de soirée à lire et discuter. Il sembla à Hermione qu'ils se retrouvaient comme au premier jour de leur mariage, ce soir elle le savait, elle allait bien dormir. Ils firent même un peu plus que bien dormir, comme ça ne leur étaient plus arrivé depuis bien trop longtemps à vrai dire.

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent à merveilles, les relations avec son mari étaient beaucoup plus détendu et la jeune femme pouvait se concentrer sur son travaille avec beaucoup plus de facilité.  
Ce fut donc enjoué et pimpante que Hermione se rendit à son déjeuner avec sa belle-sœur ce jour-là. Cette dernière ne semblait pas dans son assiette, elle était préoccupée et cela se lisait sur son visage.

\- Ginny, tous va bien ?!  
\- Oui oui… je… j'ai un truc à te dire…  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe tu m'inquiète là.  
\- Je… Je suis enceinte.  
\- Vraiment ?! Mais c'est super ça !  
\- Hm oui…  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète…  
\- Hermione j'ai presque 40 ans…  
\- Et alors ? Je veux dire… tu n'es pas contente d'être enceinte ?  
\- Si bien sûr mais ça me stresse… J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour assumer cette grossesse et élever un nouvel enfant…  
\- Ginny… Tu as élevé trois superbes enfants, gentils et intelligents, tu es une mère formidable et tu le seras tout autant pour ce nouveau bout de choux ! Et puis franchement, 40 ans c'est rien ! Tu es forte, sportive, dynamique ! Et puis rappel moi à quel âge ta mère t'as mise au monde ?  
\- Oui vu comme ça…  
\- Je suis certaine que Harry est du même avis que moi.  
\- Je ne lui ai pas encore dit en fait… J'avais besoin de t'en parler… pour être plus sereine, Les deux amies échangèrent un chaleureux sourire, merci Hermione !  
\- Je t'en prie ! Harry va être fou de joie !  
\- Oui ! Il adore les enfants et puis comme il n'a pas vraiment eu de famille ça le rassure d'avoir une famille nombreuse.  
\- Tu voudrais quoi ? Une fille ou un garçon ?  
\- Je sais pas trop… Peut-être une fille pour avoir deux filles et deux garçons ça serait chouette !

Les amies prirent plaisir à parler enfant tout le reste de leur repas, se replongeant avec nostalgie dans les souvenir de leurs grossesses respective. Ginny avait vécu sa première seule mais pour les deux suivantes, Hermione l'était en même temps et elles purent partager beaucoup de moment ensemble, ce qui avait beaucoup rassuré Hermione à l'époque. Plus elle y repensait et plus elle se souvenait que Ginny avait été d'un grand soutiens pour elle, Ron n'avait pas était très présent, ni très attentif aux angoissent qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Elle avait même un peu honte de se rappeler de son petit sentiment de jalousie face au comportement que Harry avait eu pour son épouse. Mais c'était du passé ils étaient jeune et tout c'était très bien passé sans compter que Ron était un bon père quoi qu'il en était.

En retournant à son bureau, Malfoy l'attendait de pied ferme, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Dans ton bureau, les murs ont des oreilles ici.

La jeune femme acquiesça et précéda son assistant qui lui tenait la porte. Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil tandis que Drago refermait la porte et prenait place en face d'elle.

\- J'ai reçu un hibou du Ministre Allemand…  
\- Hm… Je t'écoute…  
\- Dans les grandes lignes, il estime ne pas nous faire assez confiance pour organiser la coupe, qu'une femme n'est pas à la hauteur pour gérer ce genre d'évènement et que l'on court au désastre. Il compte s'adresse à la confédération pour nous retirer le dossier et l'organier dans son propre pays… en gros…  
\- C'était trop calme ici c'est dernier temps… Bien, la nuit va être longue…  
\- Pas que celle-là si tu veux mon avis, Le blond se leva de sa chaise et ajouta tout en quittant la pièce, je m'occupe de calmer la confédération.

Hermione soupira, se versa une tasse de thé avant de se replonger dans ses interminables dossiers et négociations. Elle devait faire preuve d'une grande diplomatie avec cet homme imbuvable. Il avait était blessé dans son égaux quand l'Angleterre avait remporté la course à l'organisation de la Coupe du Monde, sans compter qu'il s'agissait d'un macho, misogyne qui ne manquait pas une occasion de rabaisser la Ministre ou de lui faire comprendre que la place d'une femme n'était pas un poste aussi important et qu'il était impensable de confier autant de responsabilité à une femme, née moldu qui plus était !  
Oh bien sur elle avait eu à essuyer plusieurs détracteurs lors de sa nomination à ce poste. Il n'y avait plus eu de femme au pouvoir depuis Millicent Bagnold en 1980 ! Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs précédé Conelius Fudge, sans parler du fait que Hermione avait des idées très arrêté quant aux relations et aux conditions de traitements des moldus et de certaines créatures magique comme les elfes de maisons et les centaures. Elle avait orchestré une véritable petite révolution, mais après tout si elle avait été élue avec ces idées c'était bien la preuve que la communauté magique avait envie des changements que la jeunes femme était prête à leur apporter.

Hermione tombait de sommeille quand les coups frappé à sa porte la firent sursauter. Avant qu'elle ait pu inviter quiconque à entrer, Drago fit son apparition, deux mugs fumants lévitant devant lui. Il les déposa en douceur sur le bureau et en tandis un à la Ministre qui l'accepta avec un sourire de gratitude. Elle inspira profondément le doux fumé qui s'élevait du breuvage avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

\- Mh c'est délicieux merci Drago.  
\- Je me suis dit que ça nous ferais du bien de faire une petite pause.  
\- Oui… tu peux rentrer chez toi tu sais, il est tard…  
\- Avec tout le travail qu'on a ? Et puis tu sais, y'a personne qui m'attend à la maison…  
\- Oui… Pardon…  
\- Ne t'excuse pas tu n'y es pour rien, Astoria me manque bien sûr mais j'ai appris à vivre sans elle, la vie continu pas vrai.  
\- Oui… Tu… ne songes pas à refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un ?  
\- Des fois j'y pense, je me dis que ça serais bien pour Scorpius d'avoir une présence féminine dans sa vie, autre que sa grand-mère. Mais je ne prends pas le temps de rencontrer de nouvelle personne, sans parler du fait que mon nom fait peur…  
\- Les gens sont stupides…  
\- Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir…les Malfoy ne sont pas connu pour leur bonté d'âmes et leurs actes généreux… Et puis, même si on ne la voit plus… les gens savent pertinemment ce qui se cache sous la cicatrice de mon avant-bras gauche…  
\- Tu étais un enfant… Tu as été manipulé et influencé par un père avide de pouvoir prêt à tout sacrifier… Tu es une victime dans cette histoire…

Drago plongea ses yeux bleu gris dans le regard chocolat de la jeune fille ce qui troubla cette dernière dont les joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.

\- Tu… tu as ajouté quelque chose à cette bièraubeure non ?  
\- Oui… un peu de miel et de la cannelle.  
\- Ah oui du miel oui…  
\- Tu rougis Granger, Malfoy affichait un sourire malicieux.  
\- Bien sûr que non !, elle finit de vider sa tasse avant d'ajouter, merci pour la boisson Drago maintenant je dois me remettre au travail !

Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien de plus et retourna à son propre travail.

Tous deux quittèrent le Ministère à une heure très avancée de la nuit, pour ne pas dire une heure plus que matinale ! Hermione s'efforça de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller son mari. Une fois changée elle se glissa sous les draps, déjà à moitié endormie.

\- Tu reprends tes bonnes habitudes !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu rentres à pas d'heure ! C'est finis les bonnes résolutions !  
\- Ron ! Je fais ce que je peux, j'ai une affaire importe qui m'est tombée dessus je fais de mon mieux tu le sais !  
\- Et ça t'aurais cassé un bras de m'envoyer un hibou pour me prévenir ! Je t'ai attendu pour diner comme un idiot moi !  
\- Je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde à moi Ron c'est à peine si j'ai mangé ! On dirait que quoi que je fasse tu trouves toujours quelques choses pour que mes efforts soit réduit à néant ! Pas un seul instant tu te dis que je suis peut être stressée et épuisée moralement par ce qui peut se passer à mon travail tu ne vois que ta petite personne !  
\- Par ce que tu trouves ça trop demandé de vouloir passer du temps avec ma femme !  
\- Bien sûr que non, mais je fais de mon mieux, c'est la première fois en cinq semaines que je rentre aussi tard mais toi tu ne vois que l'instant présent !  
\- Je vois juste qu'entre ton travail et moi tu choisis encore ton travail !  
\- Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi Ronald ! Et j'en ai plus qu'assez d'avoir cette perpétuelle conversation stérile avec toi ! Maintenant si tu permets je voudrais dormir, il est 5 heures du matin et je dois retourner au bureau à 10 heures ! Furieuse, Hermione tourna le dos à son mari coupant court à toute éventuelle réponse de sa part. Oh et j'oubliais, ne m'attend pas pour diner !

Les jours qui suivirent furent tous plus chargés, stressants et longs les uns que les autres. Drago et Hermione passèrent des nuits entières au Ministère sans rentrer chez eux. Cette affaire avec le Ministre Allemand prenait une ampleur colossale. Les tests de groupes débutaient dans moins d'un mois et toute l'organisation menait jusqu'à lors menaçait de s'écrouler comme un château de carte.

Le 24 décembre, Hermione tâcha de rentrer assez tôt pour diner avec ces enfants qu'elle n'avait pas revus depuis la rentrée, en septembre. Il était coutume pour elle et sa famille de passer le réveillon chez ses parents et le repas du lendemain midi chez les Weasley au grand complet !  
Hermione était heureuse de ce moment en famille, revoir ses parents et ses enfants était un pur bonheur pour elle d'autant que Ron et elle ne s'adressaient toujours que très peu la parole. Alors que la jeune femme profitait de ce moment en famille pour se détendre, elle reçut un hibou urgent dans la soirée, assombrissant encore d'avantage l'humeur de Ron. Elle prit congés dans la cuisine afin de lire son courrier.

« Granger,

Désolé du dérangement mais le Ministre Allemand vient de me faire parvenir un hibou, il y a une chance que la situation se débloque avant le début des phases de tests !  
Celui-ci accepte de nous rencontrer le 31 dans son bureau à 20h et nous invite à diner avec lui !

Les choses sont en bonne voies !

Passe un bon noël !

Amicalement,  
Drago. »

Cette bonne nouvelle soulagea la sorcière. Mais cette sensation ne dura qu'un brève instant quand elle réalisa qu'elle serait absente pour le réveillon du nouvel an… Ron allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… Elle griffonna une réponse au dos du parchemin pour Drago, avant de retourna à table, souriante.

\- Désolée pour le hibou dans le salon maman….  
\- Ce n'est rien ! C'est même plutôt amusant ! Rien de grave en tout cas j'espère ?  
\- Non maman, au contraire ! Une situation délicate qui semble enfin se dénouer !  
\- C'est une très bonne chose ça !  
\- Oui, ce n'est pas encore fait mais, j'ai un rendez-vous diplomatique dans quelques jours qui je l'espère va tout résoudre.  
\- Quand ? Ron était sortie de son mutisme et avait parlé d'une voix sèche qui surpris tout le monde.  
\- On… en parlera à la maison d'accord ?  
\- Non, répond à ma question, comme ça tout le monde pourra comprend ce que je vie au quotidien.  
\- Ron ce n'est pas le moment…  
\- De toute façon ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi !  
\- Ron !

Celui-ci se leva et sortie dans le jardin, laissant tout le monde perplexe. Hermione soupira, cette situation ne pouvait vraiment plus durer.

\- Désolée… Je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute et encore moins ce soir…, Rose vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe maman ?  
\- Papa et moi… On se dispute beaucoup en ce moment alors… C'est un petit peu compliqué…  
\- Pour quoi ?  
\- Papa ne comprend pas que j'ai beaucoup de travail et que je ne puisse pas toujours faire comme je veux.  
\- C'est bête… Tu es Ministre ! C'est normal que tu a beaucoup de travail ! Papa n'a pas le droit de te faire la tête pour ça !  
\- Mh mais c'est entre ton père et moi d'accord  
\- Oui maman  
\- Et si on ouvrait tous ces cadeaux !

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, les enfants furent ravis de leurs cadeaux, le lait de poule coulait à flot et les petits gâteaux à la vanille de madame Granger furent dévorés.  
A leur retour chez eux, une fois les enfants couchés, Hermione pénétra la dernière dans la chambre parentale, en ferma la porte et appliqua un sortilège de sourdine à la pièce avant de se tourner vers Ron, elle était furieuse.

\- Tu es fière de toi ?!  
\- Hein ?  
\- Tu étais vraiment obligé de faire ta petite scène ? Devant les enfants ? Devant mes parents ?! LE SOIR DE NOEL !  
\- J'ai rien fais ! C'est toi qui as commencé avec ce maudit hibou !  
\- Ce n'est pas le hibou qui a fait sa diva en faisant une scène ! Ce n'est pas le hibou qui a fait partager sa mauvaise humeur toute la soirée ! Ce n'est pas ce maudit hibou qui a eu une réaction excessive !  
\- J…  
\- …Non ça suffit j'en ai marre qui tu me ressortes le même refrain à tous bout de champs ! Ton comportement ce soir était injustifiable et impardonnable Ronald et j'en ai plus qu'assez de toujours supporter tous les torts de cette histoire Il serait temps que je ne sois pas la seule personne de cette pièce à me remettre en question et à faire des efforts ! Est-ce que tu t'es demandé ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite seconde ce que moi je pouvais vivre et ressentir, ce dont moi je pouvais avoir envie ? J'en doute ! Ton égoïsme m'insupporte au plus haut point ! Alors écoute moi bien, tant que les enfants sont là, je ne veux plus te voir faire ta tête de martyriser, je ne veux plus de scène, plus de remarque, plus de sous entendue ! Ils n'ont rien fait pour mériter ça et je veux qu'ils passent de bonnes vacances ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien comprise ?!  
\- C'est bon t'as fini ?!  
\- Pour le moment !

Tenant à garder le dernier mot et faire comprendre à Ron que cette fois il était allé bien trop loin, elle se coucha et remonta la couverture jusqu'à ces oreilles. Bien qu'au sommet de l'énervement, une partie d'Hermione se sentait soulagée d'avoir vider son sac. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle aurait dû dire à Ron ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de cette situation au lieu d'essayer d'arranger les choses toute seule… De se remettre perpétuellement en question. Epuisée, elle finit par s'endormir malgré l'énervement. Elle prit soin de se lever après son mari à qui elle n'avait absolument pas envie de parler. Quand elle se rendit dans la cuisine, ces deux adorables enfants étaient déjà levé et entrain de déjeuner. Hermione prit une tasse de thé bien chaud avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. La journée allait être longue. Ron allait sans aucun doute se plaindre d'elle à sa mère dès leur arrivé au Terrier et madame Weasley ne manquerait pas de faire savoir à la sorcière qu'elle n'appréciait pas son comportement vis-à-vis de son fils. Oh bien sûr Molly avait toujours beaucoup aimé Hermione, mais en tant belle-fille c'était un peu différent. Elle avait toujours été convaincue qu'elle et Ron n'était pas fait pour être ensemble… Peut-être avait-elle raison en fin de compte… Mais heureusement il y aurait Harry, Ginny et tout le reste de la famille ce qui adoucirait grandement l'atmosphère.

Une fois chez ces beaux-parents tous se passa comme elle l'avait imaginé. Hermione salua tout le monde à leurs arrivé et rejoignit Ginny qui était en train de discuter avec Fleure.

\- Hermione ! Tu connais la bonne nouvelle ?  
\- Mh ?  
\- Le futur bébé  
\- Ah oui ! Alors comment à réagis Harry ?  
\- Comme un bon gros papa gâteaux !

Les trois jeunes femmes rirent et discutèrent de bon cœur. Hermione n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ses problèmes de couple ou de penser à Ron. Elle voulait profiter, se détendre et ne penser à rien avant de reprendre le travail dès le lendemain. Hermione savait que dans les jours à venir elle ne pourrait passer que très peu de temps avec Rose et Hugo avant leur retour à Poudlard elle voulait donc en profiter au maximum.  
Comme prévu, madame Weasley se montra quelque peu désagréable avec elle, mais ce ne fut rien d'insurmontable et ça ne l'empêcha pas de passer une très bonne journée.

Le lendemain matin, la Ministre retrouva ses fonctions dans son bureau qui débordait de messages et de dossiers, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'absentait plus de 24 heures ! A son arrivé, Drago était déjà à son poste, au prit avec un hibou grand-duc qui tenté de lui mordre les oreilles. Hermione éclata de rire, voir Drago Malfoy dans une telle position était irrésistible, celui-ci se débattait tant bien que mal fusillant la jeune femme du regard.

\- Si tu m'aidais au lieu de te foutre de moi !

La Ministre essaya de retrouver son calme et se rendit dans la mêlé. Mais le volatile n'était pas très coopératif et s'en prenait maintenant à sa chevelure bouclée. Malfoy parvint tant bien que mal à jeter un sort d'immobilisation au hibou. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés, décoiffés, griffés et les joues rouges. Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je savais que t'étais une tigresse Granger !  
\- Bien sûr !  
\- Bon il vient d'où ce sale piaf !, le blond dénoua le message de la pâte de l'oiseau toujours immobilisé et en parcouru les grandes lignes, hm c'est l'invitation officiel du Ministre Allemand, finalement on dinera avec lui le soir du 31 et l'entretiens aura lieu le 1er ! Et il a rajouté « Madame la Ministre et son assistant », il n'y avait que toi sur la première invitation, c'est mieux si on y va à deux, on aura plus de poids et la présence d'un homme devrait calmer ses ardeurs misogynes !  
\- Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire… Tu ne veux pas passer le réveillon avec ton fils ?  
\- Il est chez les Potter pour le 31, je vais devoir annuler ma soirée torride avec ma tasse de bièraubeure… C'est mon fauteuil qui va être déçu… J'espère qu'il me pardonnera !  
\- Ok, la jeune femme sourit et sortie un petit paquet de la poche de sa robe, joyeux noël.  
\- Merci, t'étais pas obligée tu sais.  
\- Je ne me suis pas sentie obligée.  
\- Merci.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Hermione regagna son bureau sur lequel était posé un paquet de forme carré soigneusement emballé dans un joli papier couleur lilas. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et trouva la boite un châle en cachemire rouge bordeaux. Sur une petite carte, elle reconnut l'écriture de Drago, lui souhaitant un joyeux noël. Très touchée la jeune femme, replia soigneusement l'étoffe et sortie de son bureau.

\- Merci Drago…  
\- Elle te plait ?  
\- Oui, elle est magnifique !  
\- Tant mieux, le blond sourit, les chocolats « whisky pur feu » sont mes préféré, tu as bien deviné.  
\- C'est pas grand-chose à côté de ton cadeau…, Drago haussa des épaules.  
\- Le principal c'est que je les aime non ?  
\- Oui bien sûr.  
\- Alors tout va bien !

La jeune femme acquiesça et retourna à son travail. Cette entrevue avec les autorités allemande était une chance inespérée et il ne s'en présenterait pas deux comme ça ! Elle devait donc s'y préparer au mieux pour pouvoir parer à toutes éventualités et prouver à cet homme épouvantable qu'elle était bien plus capable que lui à son poste !  
Les jours suivant défilèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. La veille de son départ Hermione embrassa chaleureusement ses enfants, qu'elle ne rêverait pas avant leur retour à l'école. Elle n'avait pu passer que très peu de temps avec eux durant leurs vacances et cella l'attristait vraiment. Mais contre toute attente Hugo et Rose se montraient très compréhensif, bien plus que leur père qui n'adressait plus du tout la parole à Hermione.  
Le 31 au matin, Hermione retrouva Drago au Ministère où un porte-au-loin les attendait pour un départ à 9 heure précise pour se rendre à Berlin où un délégué officiel du ministère serait là pour les accueillir et les guider. Après une dernière vérification, pour être sûr de ne rien oublier, ils quittèrent donc le sol anglais pour deux jours.  
Ils furent accueillis par un homme grand et élancés, dont les cheveux brun plaqué en arrière donnaient une forme étrangement allongée à son visage. Drago et elle furent conduits dans un hôtel luxueux, réservé à une élite aisé de la branche des sorciers, où une suite leur avait été attribuée. Ils étaient convier au diner avec le Ministre à 20 heures précise et en attendant, ils avaient quartier libre.

\- Bien, puis ce qu'on a du temps libre, on pourrait revoir une dernière fois le dossier ou alors on….  
\- … On pourrait profiter de ce temps libre pour se changer les idées ! Granger, ça fait des jours et des nuits que l'on est sur ce dossier, on pourrait le réciter les yeux fermé ! Alors on va enfiler des vêtements moldus, bien se couvrir et aller visiter Berlin ! Hermione semblait perplexe, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de ne penser à rien depuis… depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne s'en souvenait même plus !  
\- D'accord, c'est une bonne idée tu as raison !  
\- Ravis de te l'entendre dire !

Malfoy quitta le grand salon et se rendis dans sa chambre, alors qu'Hermione en faisait autant. La chambre qu'elle occupait était époustouflante, le Ministre allemand avait sans doute voulu leur en mettre plein la vue et pour être honnête elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Elle pausa son sac de voyage sur le lit à baldaquin et en sortie une paire de collant noir bien épais, une élégante robe en laine bleu nuit, un manteau également bleu nuit et le châle en cachemire que Drago lui avait offert à noël. Une fois prête à sortir, elle regagna la pièce commune de la suite et y retrouva le blond qui l'attendait déjà, enveloppé dans son long manteau noir, une écharpe verte émeraude nouée autour de son cou.

La jeune femme ne parvint pas à se détendre tout de suite, culpabilisant de flâner alors qu'elle était ici en mission diplomatique. Mais après tout, Malfoy avait raison, elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose et celui-ci se trouva être une personne très agréable, même en dehors du travail. En effet elle découvrit que le jeune homme aimait beaucoup l'histoire, l'art, les visites et qu'il était même plus cultivé que ce que la sorcière c'était imaginée.  
Ils c'étaient donc rendus à La Porte de Brandebourg et au Reichstag bien sûr sans oublier un petit détour au Berliner Dom dont Hermione avait toujours trouvé l'architecture magnifique ! Après avoir flâné sur côté un peu moins historique et avant de devoir regagner l'hôtel pour leur diner, la jeune femme conduisit Malfoy jusqu'au reste du mur de Berlin dont celui-ci n'avait jamais entendu parler, le côté moldu de l'histoire ne le passionnant pas plus que ça. Hermione, dont la soif de connaissance avaient fait d'elle une véritable encyclopédie, expliqua dans les grandes lignes à Drago l'origine de ce mur sans toutefois rentrer dans les détails. Celui-ci sembla intéressé et il s'en suivi une conversation intéressante et riche, même si Drago ne fut pas entièrement convaincu par l'origine moldu du dictateur.  
Une fois rentrés Hermione passa une robe de soirée noire, plus approprié pour un diner d'affaire, et concevra le châle qu'elle fit reposer délicatement sur ses épaules. Drago avait revêtit une tenue de soirée sobre et très distinguée, dont les reflets bleu nuit mettait en valeur sa peau blanche et ses yeux gris. En souriant, il tendit son bras à la sorcière, qui s'en saisit tout de suite. Ils furent conduit dans une salle de réception privatisée ou une grande table avait soigneusement était dressée. Drago et Hermione furent placé l'un à côté de l'autre, à la gauche du Ministre Allemand. Autour de la table était réunis un certain nombre de notable allemand mais aussi les membres éminents de la confédération dont Hermione n'avait pas été prévenue de la présence. Cette omission était sans doute volontaire, le Ministre allemand espérant sans doute déstabiliser la jeune femme. Il fut donc sans doute déçu de constater qu'Hermione, loin d'être déstabilisée, connaissait certains des membres grâce, entre autre, à Ginny et Victor Krum !  
Le diner se déroula sans encombre, la jeune femme pu assoir ses positions et faire comprendre tout en finesse qu'elle ne comptait pas abandonner l'organisation de la Coupe du Monde. La présence de Drago fut d'un grand soutien, celui-ci appuyant ces dires, argumentant avec souplesse. L'hydromel coulait à flot, si bien qu'en fin de soirée, les esprits étaient embués et les conversations bien plus joyeuses et légères. Contre toute attente Hermione passé une excellente soirée et elle était même plus confiante que jamais pour son rendez-vous du lendemain.  
A minuit, des fées, qui avaient été engagées pour l'occasion du nouvel an, rependirent une pluie de poussière or et argent, alors que les occupants de la table s'étreignaient en se souhaitant une bonne et heureuse année. La nuit était bien avancée quand la jeune femme et son assistant regagnèrent leur suite. Celle-ci, ayant du mal à marcher, se tenait fermement au sorcier, non pas à cause de l'alcool, mais par ce que ses chaussures lui faisait terriblement mal aux pieds ! Le blond pouffait de rire, se moquant gentiment de la jeune femme qui se mit pieds nu dès que la porte de la suite fut fermée. - Arrête de te moquer !  
\- Avoue que c'est drôle quand même ! Toutes les personnes qu'on a croisées on crut que tu avais trop bu en plus !  
\- Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas porté de chaussure à talon….  
\- Ça te va bien pourtant  
\- Oh heu merci  
\- Tu es… vraiment très belle dans cette robe Granger. Le jeune homme c'était rapproché d'elle, plongeant une fois de plus son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.  
\- Tu te décideras à m'appeler Hermione un jour ? Ses joues c'étaient rosies, mais elle continuait de soutenir le regard de Drago qui était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
\- Tu es très belle Hermione. Tout en parlant, il avait posé une main sur la joue de la brune et c'était penché pour terminer sa phrase par un chaste baiser. Il ne chercha pas à approfondir celui-ci mais conserva sa main fraiche sur le visage d'Hermione. Il resta immobile, comme si il attendait quelque chose, ses lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres, si bien qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa bouche entre ouverte. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Hermione brisa cette distance pour se saisir des lèvres de Drago qui n'attendait rien de plus pour rendre leur échange plus passionné. Tant dit que la jeune femme agrippait la chemise du blond de ses deux mains, celui-ci enlaça son corps fort, la serrant contre sa poitrine tout en approfondissant leur baiser. La langue du blond venait caresser la sienne dans un balai électrisant. A bout de souffle, elle rompit leur échange et se dégagea de son étreinte. - Je…  
\- Excuse moi je n'aurais pas dû… Je suis désolé Hermione…  
\- C'est… c'est rien je… Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le dos appuyé contre le panneau de bois, la main sur sa poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait a une vitesse anormal, la jeune femme réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lentement, elle porta ses doigts a ses lèvres, encore humide de son baiser avec Drago. Elle était troublée, non pas d'avoir embrassé le jeune homme, mais d'avoir apprécié… Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand les coups frappés contre sa porte la firent sursauter. Elle se tourna et entrebâilla l'ouverture découvrant Drago et ses yeux envoutants. - En fait non, je ne suis pas désolé du tout. Il pénétra dans la chambre tout en reprenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, revenant prendre possession des lèvres d'Hermione qui n'attendait que ça. Elle vint enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Drago se collant à lui de tout son corps. Leurs baisers étaient passionnés et leurs caresses incontrôlées. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie, se sentir, se toucher. Très vite la robe de la jeune femme ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir, tout comme la chemise de Drago. Les gestes de ce dernier étaient passionnés et tendre à la fois, son visage était enfoui dans le cou de la jeune femme qu'il dévorait de baisers et de petites morsures, lui arrachant au passage quelques gémissements. Sans y réfléchir ils se retrouvèrent sur l'immense lit, Hermione allongée sur le dos, Drago penché sur elle. Il caressa son visage avec tendresse avant de retourner l'embrasser, tout en faisant courir ses doigts fin le long de sa poitrine. Hermione quant à elle, avait enfoui une main dans la longue chevelure platine de son partenaire, qu'elle avait dénouée, et de son autre main elle parcourait son dos et son torse, donnant quelques petites griffures par endroit, faisant frissonner son amant.  
Très vite, le reste de tissus qu'ils portaient encore alla rejoindre le sol. Leurs corps nus étaient étroitement enlacés tant dis que la quiétude de la pièce n'était troublée que par leurs gémissements respectifs et le froissement des draps. Le corps finement musclé du jeune homme avait rejoint sa main entre les cuisses d'ivoire d'Hermione, frémissante d'excitation. Avec douceur et envie, il ne fit plus qu'un avec la brune qui se cambra de plaisir, agrippé à son amant.  
Ondulant chacun d'un rythme qui leur convenait, ils n'avaient de cesse de se caresser, de s'embrasser et de se perdre dans le regard l'un de l'autre, comme pour se prouver que tout ceci était bien réel. Leur étreinte était à la fois passionnée et tendre, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Sentant la fin venir, Drago s'empara des lèvres d'Hermione, gémissant entre celle-ci alors qu'ils atteignaient le plaisir ultime. Doucement, il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme, qui caressait ses cheveux et son dos tout en reprenant son souffle. Le blond redressa la tête, embrassant une fois encore sa partenaire puis se leva, l'invitant silencieusement à le suivre jusqu'à la salle de bain, ce qu'elle fit. Sans prononcer un seul mot, n'échangeant que des regards, les deux amants se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, Hermione appuyant son dos contre le torse de Malfoy alors que celui-ci l'enlaçait tendrement. Ce fut ainsi étreint, qu'ils trouvèrent le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis très contente de voir que cette petite fic plait ! On m'a dit qu'il y avait eu des problèmes de mise en page, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis avec ce chapitre !  
En espérant que vous aimiez la fin ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, ma Gaby m'as été d'une grande aidé pour cette partie 3

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner vos impressions ! ******* Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps et brillait derrière les rideaux quand elle se réveilla. Drago la tenait toujours entre ses bras et elle sentait son souffle chaud contre son épaule. Elle caressa son bras avec douceur. Ce même bras qui portait une longue trace de brûlure… Après la guerre, Drago c'était rendu aux autorités et avait livré absolument tout ce qu'il savait. L'identité de Mangemorts avérés, l'emplacement de lieux de réunion, les missions qui avaient été confiées à lui ou son père, bien que ce dernier ne fût déjà plus dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort à cette époque. Il avait ensuite passé quelques semaines à Azkaban en attente de son procès. Harry et Hermione avaient témoigné en faveur de celui-ci, révélant l'avoir vue se battre aux côtés de leurs camarades de classe, contre les mangemorts, durant la bataille de Poudlard. Il y avait d'ailleurs reçu un maléfice assez cuisant dans le dos, pour protéger Padma Patil. Harry avait également certifié que Drago avait changé d'allégeance, dès lors qu'il avait décidé de ne pas tuer Dumbledore en haut de la tour d'astronomie et qu'il avait caché l'identité de Harry dans le manoir Malfoy quand ils étaient aux mains de Bellatrix. Et il avait également souligné le fait que la mère de celui-ci, Narcissa, lui avait sauvé la vie en cachant la vérité à Voldemort.  
Tous ces éléments avaient permis à Drago de ne pas être incarcéré et de pouvoir terminer ces études à Poudlard, comme tous ceux qui avait perdu une année d'enseignement et qui souhaiter revenir. Mais afin de prouver sa bonne foi et en guise de punition, lui et sa mère avaient été dépossédé de ce qui leur restait et Drago c'était vue retirer la marque des ténèbres de son bras gauche. Une brulure magique mais qui n'avait rien de propre et qui n'avait sans pas été sans douleur et cela de façon volontaire … Elle fit tendrement courir ses doigts fins sur la trace, comme si elle tentait à en faire disparaitre la douleur passée. Paradoxalement, elle aussi possédait une cicatrice sur son avant-bras gauche. Un souvenir cuisant laissé par la tante de Drago, Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh bien sûr elle aurait pu faire disparaitre les mots « sang-de-bourbe » incrusté dans sa chair mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait qu'en voyant son bras, les gens se rappelle que les moldus et nait moldus ont eux aussi subit des heures sombres et que son combat pour le droit à l'égalité n'était pas vain ou inutile. Le blond frissonna et resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme. Elle le sentit bouger contre elle, respirer son odeur avant de déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Lentement elle se retourna pour lui faire face et lui sourire, elle caressa doucement sa joue et rougit comme une adolescente quand celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. - Bonjour  
\- Bonjour, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, tu as bien dormi ?  
\- A merveille… et toi ?  
\- Oui, il sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa sur le front, tu as faim ?  
\- Hm… J'ai… pas envie de bouger… Sans rien ajouter, le jeune homme se saisi de la plume et du parchemin à disposition sur la table de chevet, griffonna quelques mots et d'un coup de baguette le fit disparaitre. Presque instantanément, la table d'appoint disposé contre un mur de la chambre se remplit de plateau de nourriture et de boisson. - Petit déjeuner au lit ? La jeune femme gloussa en acquiesçant, tant dis que Drago quittait le lit pour se diriger vers leur petit déjeuner, dans le plus simple appareil. Elle eut donc tout le loisir de détailler le corps de son amant et ce n'était pas pour la décevoir, bien au contraire. Elle put détailler son corps fin mais musclé, sa peau claire, ces fesses rebondit qui la firent rougir, ces épaules carrés. Il cicatrice rosé foncé barrait son dos dans une diagonale pas tout à fait droite, ni tout à fait nette. Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, un plateau en main et la rejoignit sur le lit.  
Ils prirent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, qui se transforma en jeu, en rigolade puis en caresses et en baisers puis en un peu plus que ça…  
Les deux amants ne quittèrent la suite qu'en début d'après-midi, à contre cœur, pour se rendre à leur réunion avec le Ministre Allemand et la confédération. Après tout, c'était le but de cette visite en Allemagne. Drago et elle s'installèrent sur la grande table rectangulaire, puis le Ministre entama son plaidoyer en défaveur de l'Angleterre et surtout d'Hermione. Cette dernière écoutant très attentivement et sans interruption l'homme politique qui énumérait tous ce qui selon lui allait faire de cette Coupe du Monde un fiasco. Mais il n'avait aucun arguments concret et il s'embourbait à vue d'œil dans des explications toutes plus saugrenus les unes que les autres. Lui-même se rendait compte à mesure qu'il parlait que les membres de la confédération n'étaient pas du tout attentif à ce qu'il pouvait avancer et sans doute avaient-ils tous beaucoup mieux à faire en ce premier jour de l'année. Quand vint le tour d'Hermione, celle-ci prit un malin plaisir à piétiné chacun des arguments et des reproches de son homologue, démontrant par A+B que l'Angleterre était toute désignée pour organiser la Coupe et qu'absolument tout avait été mis en œuvre pour que l'évènement se déroule dans des conditions optimal. Les membres de la confédération appuyèrent tout de suite la jeune femme et ne demandèrent rien de plus, concluant que tout était pour le mieux et qu'il n'y aurait aucun changement en terme d'organisation. Le Ministre allemand tenta de répliquer mais le président de la confédération coupa court, jugeant que toute cette histoire avait déjà bien assez duré, avant de se lever, de saluer toute l'assembler et de quitter la pièce avant de transplaner.  
Les autres membres en firent autant, suivis par Drago et Hermione qui retournèrent dans leur suite. - Tout ça pour ça ! Il nous aura bien fait perdre notre temps celui-là ! La brune était certes heureuse d'avoir eu gain de cause, mais demeurait folle de rage d'avoir perdu autant de temps avec cette histoire. Alors qu'elle était en train de fourrer rageusement ses affaires dans son sac e voyage, Drago vint l'enlacer.  
\- On aura pas tout perdu. Elle se détendit aussi tôt et se retourna pour l'enlacer, la tête posée contre sa poitrine.  
\- Drago… Tu comprends que…. Je dois remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie pour le moment pas vrai ?  
\- Je sais t'en fait pas… Juste… ne me dis pas que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé….  
\- Bien sûr que non. Il resserra ses bras autour d'Hermione et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.  
\- Faut finir nos bagages, je doute que le Ministre nous ai dans ses bonnes grâces maintenant.  
\- C'était déjà pas le cas avant… Ils rirent et rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires avant de quitter la suite. Le membre du ministère qui les avait accueilli à leur arrivé les conduisit à l'air de départ de leur porte-au-loin. Ce dernier les fit directement arriver au Ministère. - On se voit demain alors.  
\- Oui, à demain Hermione. Il se pencha et lui vola un baiser avant de transplaner. La jeune femme en fit autant, arrivant directement devant chez elle. Les dernières 24 heures avaient été riche en émotions, il c'était passé à la fois tout et rien. Elle aurait dû être complétement perdu et étrangement, elle n'avait pas vue aussi claire dans sa vie depuis bien longtemps. Son mariage était terminée, elle le savait depuis longtemps mais n'avait en fait pas voulu voir la vérité en face mais aujourd'hui elle l'acceptait. Ce qui c'était passé avec Drago lui avait ouvert les yeux, elle n'avait plus ressentit autant de passion depuis longtemps et cela lui manquait. Ce n'était pas seulement l'excitation de l'aventure adultère. C'était bien plus que cela ! Le blond l'avait complétement possédée, physiquement et mentalement, elle c'était sentie revivre, elle avait partagé bien plus qu'une relation physique. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et entra, prête à affronter Ron et à mettre les choses à plat. Elle resta interdite en trouvant Ron qui l'attendait dans l'entrée, un bouquet de fleurs à la main et un sourire gêné peint sur le visage. - Bonjour ma chérie. Il lui tendit le bouquet.  
\- Euh Ron je…  
\- … Non attend, laisse-moi parler s'il te plait… Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé Hermione. J'ai été le pire des cons. Je le sais et je le comprends maintenant. J'ai énormément réfléchit ces derniers jours et j'ai compris que je devais moi aussi faire des efforts. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime et durant ton absence j'ai réalisé à quel point je tiens à toi. Alors je t'en prie pardonne moi, je vais faire de mon mieux aussi et je sais qu'on va s'en sortir tous les deux. Il ne laissa pas le temps à la jeune femme de répondre quoi que ce soit et la sera dans ses bras. Tu dois être fatiguée, monte te reposer je m'occuper de ton sac d'accord et je vais préparer le diner ! La jeune femme était presque choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et se dirigea comme un automate vers la chambre à coucher et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, Il y avait quelques mois de cela, elle aurait été heureuse d'entendre Ron lui dire toutes ces choses mais aujourd'hui… Il était trop tard, mais le roux semblait très loin de s'en rendre compte. Il pensait encore que tout pouvait s'arranger entre eux, qu'ils pouvaient encore sauver leur mariage. Elle poussa un profond soupire et s'allongea. Les yeux fermés, les images de la nuit précédente lui revenaient, dessinant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle revoyait le visage de Drago au-dessus d'elle, elle sentait ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres dans son cous, elle n'avait qu'une envie, que cela ne s'arrête jamais. - Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue sourire… Je suis content… Hermione sursauta se redressant vivement. Elle était si perdu dans ses rêveries qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Ron rentrer dans la chambre, à vrai dire elle avait même oublié, l'espace d'un instant, sa présence dans la maison. Elle préféra ne rien répondre et se contenta d'acquiescer avant de se lever du lit. En silence elle gagna la salle de bain pour une toilette rapide avant de descendre souper. L'atmosphère était pesante, Hermione n'avait aucune envie de faire la conversation et Ron n'arrêter pas de lui poser tout un tas de question pour savoir si c'était bon, si ce n'était pas trop chaud, pas trop salé, si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée… Et cela ne faisait que l'énerver et l'exaspérer encore d'avantage. Elle prétexta donc d'être fatiguée et alla au lit de bonne heure. Les semaines qui suivirent furent assez compliquées pour la jeune femme. Les efforts insistants de Ron lui étaient insupportable, quant à Drago il ne cherchait pas à la brusquer, bien au contraire il la laissait venir et ne prenait pas le risque de mettre leur secret en péril. Bien sûr leur liaison était d'autant plus dangereuse de par le statut politique d'Hermione. Il serait mal vu qu'on apprenne sa liaison avec son assistant alors qu'elle était encore mariée. Bien que tout cela aurait dût la mettre mal à l'aise, en réalité elle se sentait revivre, grisée par cette situation. Quand elle entendit frapper contre sa porte elle sourit et invita le blond à entrer sans même lever la tête de son parchemin. - Je te dérange ?  
\- Jamais. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Ce soir on va finir assez tard vue qu'on est invité à la première phase de test de l'équipe d'Angleterre.  
\- Oui j'imagine  
\- Je me disais que, tu pourrais venir à la maison, si tu en a envie bien sûr. La jeune femme se leva de son bureau, le contourna et s'y adossa en faisant face à son amant.  
\- C'est une proposition intéressante, je pense que ça peut se faire. Elle lui sourit et se mordit la lèvre en le voyant se rapprocher d'elle.  
\- On fait comme ça alors. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser. Hermione vint nouer ses bras autour du cou de Drago, tant dis que celui la tenait délicatement par les hanches. Avec douceur, sa main droite descendit le long de la cuisse de la brune, lui arrachant un frison, pour remonter lentement sous sa jupe. - Drago pas ici… Hm…  
\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?  
\- Non La jeune femme avait répondu dans un souffle, enfouissant son visage dans la nuque du blond, resserrant sons étreinte autour de son cou. Dans ses bras, elle oubliait tous. Enivrée par son parfum, ses doigts s'entremêlant dans les long cheveux blond de Drago. Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre pied, on frappa à la porte les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Le jeune homme s'écarta tant dis que Hermione se rajustait avant d'inviter la personne de l'autre côté de la porte à entrer. - Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Très bien ! Je vous dérange ?  
\- N…Non non pas du tout. Merci pour les documents Drago je vais les étudier. Ce dernier inclina la tête et quitta le bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui.  
\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas méchant, mais il me fait froid dans le dos, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour travailler avec lui !  
\- Il n'est pas aussi froid qu'il en a l'air, il est juste… un peu renfermé.  
\- Si tu le dis ! Bon prête pour cet après-midi !  
\- Cet après-midi ?  
\- Les tests ! Je suis excitée comme une puce ! Harry a pu se libérer il sera là aussi !  
\- Génial ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on a rien fait tous les trois !  
\- Ron sera là ?  
\- Heu non… Comme Drago m'as été d'une grande aide, je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner, c'était la moindre des choses.  
\- Oui sans doute… Comment ça se passe avec Ron ?  
\- Il fait des efforts…  
\- Tant mieux, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu rayonnes en ce moment !  
\- Ah tu trouves ?  
\- Oui, tu as l'air moins déprimée ça fait plaisir à voir !  
\- Tant mieux alors ! Après une bonne tasse de thé, les deux jeunes femmes, accompagnées de Drago, se rendirent à l'évènement sportif en transplanant.  
Le jeune homme prit place en bout de siège, Hermione à ses côtés. Beaucoup de notable avaient fait le déplacement mais également des fans et autres sportifs qui avaient pu se procurer des places. Hermione n'avait jamais été une très grande fan de Quidditch, même du temps de Poudlard. A vrai dire, si Harry, puis Ginny et Ron n'avaient pas fait partie de l'équipe elle n'aurait peut être assisté à aucun match et aurait mis ce temps à profit pour étudier. En revanche, une fois de temps en temps elle appréciait de voir un match et de participer à l'euphorie générale. Car, même si elle trouvait souvent que ce sport été assez violent, on ne pouvait pas ne pas aimer et s'imprégner de l'ambiance d'un match ! Ginny, assise à sa droite, était intenable, hurlant depuis les gradins, donnant des ordres aux différents joueurs et même à l'arbitre. Tout ceci lui manquait, cela avait fait partie de sa vie pendant plusieurs années. Harry essayait de la calmer et de la convaincre de rester assise sur son siège mais, il n'y mettait pas vraiment de conviction, il était plutôt occupé à admirer la ténacité de sa femme et à commenter lui aussi le match ! Alors que ces amis étaient bien occupés, elle porta son attention sur l'homme à sa gauche qui était lui aussi absorbé par ce qu'y se déroulait sur le terrain. Elle sourit et se pencha à son oreille. - Ça te plait ?  
\- Oui beaucoup, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vue de match, c'est agréable, ça me rappel de bon souvenir.  
\- C'est vrai que tu jouais aussi à Poudlard.  
\- Ouai, il eut un petit sourire et regarda la sorcière du coin de l'œil, je me suis souvent fait mettre la pâté par Potter tu peux le dire.  
\- Oui un peu c'est vrai, mais c'était plutôt marrant. Drago sourit et se replongea dans les sélections. Discrètement, il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, qui contrôla rapidement que ces amis ne pouvaient pas les voir. Ses pensées s'éloignèrent du Quidditch, entre lassant ses doigts avec ceux e son amant, elle pensait à la douceur de sa peau blanche, la délicatesse de ses baisers. Son esprit était plus occupé par le jeune homme dont elle aurait aimé accaparer tous le temps.  
La phase de test dura plusieurs heures et elle fut suivi d'un banquet où les hautes personnalités et autres invités été convié. Hermione était en grande discussion avec Ginny quand elle sentit une main puissante se pose en douceur sur son épaule. Elle fit aussitôt volteface. - Viktor !  
\- Herrrmion Ils s'étreignirent amicalement. La jeune femme était vraiment très heureuse de revoir son ami qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis bien longtemps. Ils étaient tous les deux très pris par leur travail et leur vie de famille et avaient donc entretenu leur amitié par correspondance. - Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !  
\- Moi aussi Herrrrmion ! Ton marrri est là aussi ?  
\- Heu non… Il y a Harry là-bas et Je suis venue avec Malfoy, mon assistant.  
\- Malfoy… C'est un nom que je n'aime pas beaucoup entendrrre  
\- Il n'est pas son père tu sais.  
\- Hm… En tout cas tu es vrrrraiment devenu une belle femme Herrrrmion, le ministèrrrrre te rrrréussi !  
\- Haha merci c'est gentil !  
\- Je rrrreste quelques jourrrrs à Londrrres, j'aimerrrais bien que l'on aille boirrre un verrrre ensemble.  
\- Avec plaisir, passe me voir au ministère on ira déjeuner ensemble !  
\- D'accorrrd ! Je vais aller saluer Harrry ! La jeune femme sourit en regardant s'éloigner son vieil ami.  
\- Tu t'offres un tête à tête avec Monsieur muscle ?  
\- Jaloux ?  
\- De ce jour de quidditch à la renommée mondiale, au talent incontestable et à la masse musculaire saillante… surement pas…. Hermione gloussa, elle trouvait le comportement de Drago vraiment adorale. Il but une gorgé de son verre et se pencha à l'oreille de son assistant.  
\- Ce n'est pas avec lui que j'ai envie d'être et de passer mes nuits Drago. Un fin sourire victorieux se peignit sur le visage de l'ancien Serpentard qui se dirigea, de sa démarche féline, un peu à l'extérieur du chapiteau, respirant l'air frais du soir. Il aimait de moins en moins devoir partager Hermione, car même si il avait confiance en elle, pour le moment ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle partager son lit le soir et sa vie au quotidien. Bien sûr, durant leurs heures de travail ils étaient ensemble, mais c'était différent d'une vie à deux… il se perdit dans ses songes repensant avec nostalgie à sa défunte épouse et à leur début de vie de couple. Elle était son premier amour et il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer, mais il avait trouvé en Hermione un nouveau souffle, une nouvelle personne à aimer de tous son cœur. Elle connaissait presque tous de lui et surtout de son passé, il n'avait pas à craindre qu'elle fui en découvrant qui il avait été et ce qu'il avait pu faire. Et elle l'acceptait tel quel.  
Plus les heures passaient et plus les invités regagnaient leur foyer. Bientôt il ne resta plus que les organisateurs sportifs, Drago et Hermione. Celle-ci remercia le président de la coordination et prit congés avec le blond. Ils firent mine de transplanner au ministère, pour finalement se retrouver au domicile de ce dernier. C'était la toute première fois que la jeune femme s'y rendait et alors qu'elle s'attendait à trouver un majestueux et sombre manoir, elle se retrouva devant une modeste maison, un peu isolée, en périphérie de Londres. - Tous va bien ?  
\- Heu oui, oui !  
\- Il y a bien longtemps que le manoir « Malfoy » à était vendu pour payer les dettes de mon père… et j'ai des goûts plus modeste que lui… même si j'aime les belles choses. Il lui sourit tendrement et prit sa main dans la sienne. Sa paume était douce et chaude, emplissant intérieurement Hermoine d'un sentiment de sécurité. L'intérieur de la maison était très bien tenu. La décoration était certes simple mais soigné, on voyait que tout avait été choisi et placé avec soin pour rendre l'espace harmonieux. - Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
-Non, merci. La jeune femme sourit et se saisit avec tendresse des lèvres de son partenaire qui l'enlaça avec douceur, répondant à ce doux baiser, le rendant plus passionné. Sans échanger un mot de plus, Drago entraina sa bien-aimée à l'étage, dans sa chambre à coucher. La brune s'assit sur le bord du lit, dévorant son amant du regard, tant dis que celui-ci commençait à se déshabiller devant elle, sans jamais la quitter des yeux. - Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?  
\- Oh ça oui Elle gloussa et le blond s'approcha de la jeune femme, se mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Hermione le débarrassa de sa chemise, caressant son torse, dessinant chacun de ses muscles sous ses doigts fins. Bientôt ses lèvres gagnèrent la partie, faisant frissonner le blond, qui, avec douceur, invita la jeune femme à s'allonger. Gardant sa propre position, le jeune homme fit remonter la robe de soirée d'Hermione, révélant son corps fin, sublimé d'une magnifique lingerie rouge qui fit sourire Drago de plus belle. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa belle avec passion, serrant son corps fou de désir contre lui à demi nu de la brune.  
Son propre pantalon ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir, tant dis qu'Hermione avait inversé leur position, couvrant le corps frémissant de Drago de baisers et de caresses. La brune avant le don de lui faire perdre la tête. Il la désirant plus que tout. Avec force il reprit le dessus, mais dans la précipitation, il cogna la table de chevet, faisant tomber sur le lit, le cadre qui s'y trouvait. La jeune femme voulu le remettre en place mais Drago lui arracha des mains, son expression était soudain mélancolique. Avec douceur, elle prit la main de son partenaire. - Je suis désolé Hermione, j'aurais… J'aurais dû enlever ce portrait….  
\- Non Drago… Il reporta son attention sur Hermione qui lui souriait avec douceur. Drago je…Je t'aime… Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé avant… elle se sentait honteuse et fuit son regard, pas même… Ron… Astoria est et restera ton premier amour, la mère de ton fils. Elle aura éternellement une place dans ta vie et dans ton cœur et je trouve ça magnifique. Le blond ne sut quoi répondre, Hermione venait de le toucher en plein cœur. Il posa le cadre, face cachée sur le chevet, puis se pencha pour embrasser tendrement la jeune femme avant de se blottir contre elle. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, enlacés. - Toi aussi tu sais…  
\- Hm ?  
-… tu as une place dans ma vie… et dans mon cœur… La brune se contenta de sourire en resserrant son étreinte. Les deux amants passèrent la nuit ainsi, l'un contre l'autre et ce fut sans doute une des plus belles qu'ils passèrent ensemble. Au petit matin les gestes et les sourires furent naturels et intuitif, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Tant dis qu'Hermione était sous la douche, Drago prenait un café sur la terrasse, tous semblait parfait. La jeune femme était maintenant déterminée à parler à son mari et à mettre fin à son union, les choses n'avait que trop durée. Et même si de par son statut politique elle et Drago ne pourrait pas révéler leur relation au grand jour immédiatement, elle ne voulait plus se mentir, plus mentir à Ron et à ses amis. La matinée eu beaucoup de mal à s'écoulée, bien que le fait d'avoir pris sa décision l'ai soulagée, le plus difficile restait encore à faire et cela la travaillait beaucoup. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travailler, la tête lui pesait sans parler de son estomac qui avait décidé de la mal mener !  
L'approche de l'heure du déjeuner n'arrangea en rien son état, mais elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de voir du monde et avait donc proposé à Ginny de la retrouver comme à leur habitude.  
La rousse venait d'arriver et tant dis que les deux amies quittaient le grand bureau Hermione fut prise d'étourdissement et s'écroula sur le sol sans ménagement. - Hermione ?! Drago bondit d'un seul homme de l'autre côté de son bureau, se précipitant sur la jeune femme inconsciente. - Il faut la conduire à St Mangouste ! Ginny acquiesça et tant dis que le blond tenait Hermione contre lui, elle les fit transplaner au service des urgences du centre médical. Drago déposa la brune sur un brancard et ameuta tous les médicomages aux alentours, qui prirent immédiatement en charge la Ministre de la magie. - Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- On partait déjeuner et elle s'est écroulée…  
\- Avait-elle mangé ce matin ?  
\- Je ne sais p…  
-…Oui, elle a bu un café et mangé une part de brioche à l'orange. Mais elle ne se sentait pas trop bien dans la matinée…  
\- Je vois, je vais procéder à quelques formules de contrôle, veuillez rester en salle d'attente s'il vous plait. Ginny et Drago regagnèrent donc la salle d'attente tant dis qu'Hermione était transportée dans une chambre. Le blond faisait les cents pas, mort d'inquiétude. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les lieux et cela ne faisait que lui remémorer de douloureux souvenir. Il avait dû y conduire Astoria a de trop nombreuses reprises et ce fut également entre ces murs qu'il l'avait perdu à tout jamais.  
Les pires scénarios étaient en train de se dérouler dans tête, rongé par l'angoisse. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité que le médicomage avait emmené Hermione. - Tu devrais t'assoir…. Le blond sursauta, il avait complètement occulté la présence de la rousse.  
\- Non ça va…  
\- Tu vas finir par user le carrelage… La jeune femme soupira et baissa les yeux sur son ventre dont les rondeurs naissantes commençaient à être visibles sous son pull.  
\- Madame Potter ?  
\- Oui ? Elle se releva d'un bond, comment va Hermione ?  
\- Madame la Ministre va très bien, elle est réveillée et se repose.  
-Merveilleux… On peut la voir ?  
\- Une personne à la fois et seulement la famille. Ginny porta un regard désolé à Drago et suivi l'homme en blouse blanche en direction de la chambre de son amie. La situation était de plus en plus insupportable, ne pas avoir de nouvelles et devoir rester là bien sagement c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il espérait que la rousse aurait la présence d'esprit de venir le rassurer. A moins que cela ne soit grave et qu'elle reste avec Hermione pour la soutenir. Mais lui aussi voulait la soutenir et être à ses côtés. Il commençait à se diriger vers la chambre de sa bien-aimée, quand Ron passa a côté de lui sans le voir, à toute vitesse. Si lui avait accès à la chambre d'Hermione, il était d'autant plus hors de question qu'il reste dans le couloir à attendre. Furtivement il s'approcha, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par le personnel de Sainte Mangouste. La porte de la chambre convoitée était entre ouverte, permettant au blond d'entendre ce qu'il s'y passait. -…  
\- Je ne comprends pas, disait la voix de Ron, Je veux rester moi, c'est une bonne nouvelle non…  
\- Ron s'il te plait…, Hermione quant à elle semblait à bout de force et si Ron ne respectait pas ses volontés, Drago se ferait un plaisir de le mettre dehors, Rentre et laisse-moi Ron !  
\- Mais pourquoi bon sang !  
\- Par ce que je ne suis pas enceinte de toi voilà pourquoi ! Toute la pièce se figea, y compris Drago qui venait d'y pénétrer.  
\- Qu… quoi ?  
\- Va-t'en… La voix d'Hermione était suppliante.  
\- Tu te fiche de moi ?  
\- Elle t'a demandé de partir Weasley. Ron fit volte-face.  
\- Ne commence pas à me chercher des puces Malfoy sinon je…  
\- Ron va-t'en maintenant. Ginny faisait face à son frère, le regard déterminait qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique. Ron n'avait jamais su tenir tête à sa sœur, ni à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Furieux il quitta la chambre. Ginny retourna près d'Hermione, s'assit près d'elle est pausa sa main sur les siennes. - Tu dois me détester…  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Par ce que… par ce que j'ai trompé ton frère…  
\- Pour tout te dire… Je me doutais un peu que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un…  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, la jeune femme sourit, avant d'être ma belle-sœur tu es avant tout mon amie et je sais que ton mariage battait plus que de l'aile…  
\- Mh…  
\- tu veux… que j'envoie un hibou au père du bébé ? Hermione releva la tête et portant son regard sur Drago toujours figé dans l'entrée.  
\- C'est pas la peine… La rousse tourna la tête, suivant le regard de son amie, espérant sans doute trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Malfoy dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais non, il n'y avait que lui. La jeune femme se leva, embrassa Hermione sur le front et s'adressa à elle d'une voix douce. - Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.  
\- Merci Ginny Les deux amis se sourirent et Ginny quitta la chambre, laissant les deux amants seuls. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait du mal à regarder Drago qui venait de prendre la place de Ginny sur le bord du lit. La jeune femme frissonna en sentant les mains fraiche du blond sur les siennes, rendus moite par le stresse. - C'est pour ça que tu as fait un malaise ? Par ce que tu es enceinte ?  
\- Oui… J'ai beaucoup de sommeille en retard… Je ne mange pas forcement beaucoup… Et j'ai plus vingt ans du coup…  
\- Il faut tu te ménages un peu plus et tout ira bien.  
\- Je… T'es pas en colère ?  
\- En colère ? Pour quoi ?  
\- Par ce que… je suis enceinte… Drago haussa les épaules.  
\- Je ne vois pas pour quoi cela me mettrais en colère, au contraire. Je ne pensais pas avoir un autre enfant. Bien sûr c'est arrivé sans prévenir, on est au début de notre relation et techniquement tu es encore mariée mais… je suis content. Le brune sourit, elle se sentait plus légère tout à coup.  
\- Merci Drago Le blond se contenta de sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle avait encore beaucoup de chose à régler, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Drago, bien sûr, mais aussi sur Ginny et peut être sur Harry, mais rien n'était certain pour ce dernier, Ron demeurait son meilleur ami et elle l'avait trahi, même si leur mariage était fini depuis longtemps. Tant bien que mal, Drago parvint à lui faire prendre une semaine de repos. L'argument « Pense au bébé ! » était devenu quasi imparable. Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être absente plus longtemps, bien qu'elle face entièrement confiance à Drago pour gérer le bureau, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tout.  
Après avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans ces affaires courantes, elle se pencha sur des choses moins réjouissantes mais nécessaires. Elle commença par rédiger une lettre à l'attention du BDUM (Bureau de Dissolution des Unions Magique), leur demandant une audience et comptant sur leur discrétion et leur professionnalisme. Puis elle envoya un hibou à Victoire et à son frère pour les tenir informer de la situation et qu'ils ne soient pas trop choqué par celle-ci en rentrant de Poudlard lors des prochaines vacances. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas rentrée dans les détails mais l'essentiel était dit, dans des termes doux et simples. Puis le plus délicat arriva. Elle écrivit à Ron. Après beaucoup de rature, de reformulation et de parchemins finalement froissés, elle finit par trouver une tournure qui lui parût acceptable. Ronald, J'aurais aimé que tout ceci se passe différemment.  
Je ne suis pas fière de la situation mais malgré cela, je ne la regrette pas. Notre mariage… Et bien il n'est plus ce qu'il était… depuis bien longtemps… Et nous aurions dût y mettre un terme avant que les choses n'empirent… Je viens d'envoyer un hibou au BDUM, tu recevras rapidement, je pense, une lettre de leur part. Je suis convaincu que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Hermione. Elle se relu une dernière fois avant de cacheter son courrier et de laisser s'envoler son hiboux avec. Elle reprit place dans son fauteuil et pausa une de ses mains sur son bas ventre en souriant. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un troisième enfant, encore moins à son âge mais l'idée était loin de lui déplaire, elle aimait ces enfants plus que tous au monde et elle avait adoré pouponner avec eux et aimait toujours autant être là pour eux, les élever, les soutenir. Elle aimait être mère tous simplement. Elle gloussa, en pensant, qu'une fois encore, Ginny et elle était enceinte en même temps. Bon bien sûr cette fois, sa situation était plus délicate. Elle n'avait plus vraiment d'endroit où vivre et sa relation avec Drago était encore adultère. Ce dernier n 'avait d'ailleurs pas vraiment exprimé d'avis sur la situation. Bien sûr, il était content d'être de nouveau papa et cette situation ne l'effrayait en rien. Mais allaient-ils vivre ensemble dès à présent ? Que diraient-ils à leurs enfants respectifs ? Une fois sa désunion prononcée, Drago voudra—il que leur relation soit rendu publique ? Elle avait encore tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Elle et le blond devaient prendre le temps d'y répondre.  
La jeune femme soupira et se repencha sur ses dossiers, quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à la volée sur Ron, furieux et Drago sur ses talons qui lui ordonnait de sortir. - Tu es convaincues que c'est la meilleure chose à faire hein ?! Convaincue ?! Et moi alors hein !  
\- Weasley dégage d'ici ou j'appelle la sécurité à moins que je te botte le cul moi-même !  
\- Essaye un peu pour voir Malfoy !  
\- Stop ! Drago, laisse-nous s'il te plait… Le blond lui adressa un regard inquiet, il préférait rester, au cas où il s'en prendrait à la jeune femme, mais celle-ci insista du regard lui souriant pour le rassurer.  
\- Je suis juste à côté si tu as besoin…  
\- Merci. Elle lui sourit et reporta son attention sur Ron. Asseyais toi s'il te plaît…  
\- Tu m'expliques cette lettre ?  
\- Tout est dedans Ron… Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent comme ça… J'aurais dû te parler bien plus tôt… Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'entrer nous… les choses vont mal depuis trop longtemps non ?  
\- Et donc au lieu d'en parler, d'essayer de sauver nos belles années de mariage, toi tu te fais mettre enceinte par le premier venu et du demandes le divorce sans me demander mon avis ?!  
\- Ce n'est pas le premier venu et… On a essayé Ron… d'en parler… Mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné… J'ai fait une erreur en débutant cette relation avant de nous séparer mais la finalité est la même. Tu te voiles la face si tu penses encore qu'il y a quelque chose à sauver dans notre mariage.  
\- Depuis combien de temps tu vas voir ailleurs ?  
\- Ca n'a pas d'importance Ron… Les faits sont les mêmes.  
\- Qui est l'heureux papa ? Il avait un ton amer et Hermione tachait de rester calme et détachée.  
\- Ron ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà…  
\- Si tu le dis… Alors au final ce que moi je veux et ce que j'ai à dire tu t'en fiches pas vrai ?  
\- Non Ron… C'est juste que je préfère prendre une décision difficile une bonne fois pour toute plus tôt que l'on se rende malheureux le restant de nos jours en essayant de sauver ce mariage qui est mort depuis longtemps… Ron soupira et se leva.  
\- Viens quand tu veux… pour récupérer tes affaires….  
\- Merci… Elle sourit et se leva à son tour pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Le roux hésita un instant puis finalement se décida à étreindre Hermione, qui bien que surprise se laissa faire et y répondit. Elle n'était pas mécontente de la tournure qu'avait pris la situation, elle s'avoua, tant bien que mal, à elle-même, qu'elle avait eu un peu peur en le voyant débouler en trombe dans son bureau. Mais après tout, sa réaction été justifié et peut être elle-même aurait-elle réagir de manière similaire à sa place. - Aïe !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
\- Je… rien, c'est rien. Elle lui sourit affectueusement et l'invita à quitter le bureau, ce qu'il fit sans sourciller. Elle referma la porte derrière Ron, elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule et Drago sembla le comprendre de lui-même. Il ne vint frapper à la pore qu'au bout de trente minutes, qui durent lui sembler durer des heures. Hermione l'invita à entrer d'une voix douce. - Tout va bien ? La jeune femme sourit et releva la tête vers son nouveau compagnon. Ses yeux noisette croisèrent les orbes gris de l'homme et soudain il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêtait. Littéralement. Elle s'effondra sur son bureau, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. - HERMIONE ! Drago se précipita sur la Ministre, la redressant, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Elle était inconsciente. Il l'a pris donc dans ses bras et sans réfléchir d'avantage la conduisit à Sainte Mangouste. Sans doute avait-elle repris le travail trop tôt et son entrevue avec Ron l'aura complètement épuisée. Elle devait vraiment prendre soin de sa santé et de celle de leur enfant, Drago y veillerait. Les médicomage prirent en charge la sorcière dès son arrivée, tant dis que le blond patientait tant bien que mal dans la salle d'attente. Il lui sembla attendre des heures et des heures avant que l'on vienne enfin lui donner des nouvelles de sa compagne. On le conduisit dans une chambre, où il trouva Hermione étendue sur un lit, toujours sans connaissance. - Elle n'est pas réveillée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!  
\- Je regrette je ne peux en informe que sa famille.  
\- Je suis sa famille ! Alors répondez-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? La médicomage sembla trouver le comportement de Drago tout à fait détestable mais, après un regard dédaigneux, finit par lui répondre. - Elle est victime d'un mauvais sort ou d'un enchantement qui provoque se sommeille. Nous sommes en train de chercher l'anti-sort.  
\- Et c'est tout ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus ?  
\- Je suis désolée mais non.  
\- Mais elle ne souffre pas ? Et le bébé ?  
\- Non, elle et le bébé vont bien, c'est comme si elle était profondément endormie et elle le restera tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé l'anti-sort. Drago n'ajouta rien et vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit, prenant sa main douce et fragile dans la sienne. Il se sentait si impuissant. - Lèves toi de ton bureau et enfile ta cape ! Joignant le geste à la parole, Ginny avait jeté sa cape à son époux.  
\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On va où ?  
\- Sainte Mangouste !  
\- Pourquoi ? Ca y'es c'est le bébé ?! Ginny se figea et se tourna vers son mari en souriant.  
\- Harry chéri… Je suis enceinte d'un peu plus de trois mois et demi… C'est un peu tôt tu ne crois pas ?  
\- Heu oui, bien sûr… Mais pourquoi on va là-bas alors ?  
\- Par ce qu'Hermione à encore perdue connaissance et que c'est notre amie ! Harry soupira, retira sa cape et reprit place sur sa chaise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je travaille tu vois.  
\- Je viens de te dire que Hermione était à Sainte Mangouste !  
\- J'ai parfaitement entendu ! Elle n'a qu'à demander à son amant de venir à son chevet !  
\- Tu te fiches de moi là ?  
\- J'en ai l'air ? Ginny leva un sourcil et fusilla son mari du regard, en règle générale, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.  
\- Très bien, reste ici si ça te chante et tu ferais peut être bien d'y rester cette nuit aussi !La rousse tourna les talons et avant de claquer la porte ajouta, Je ne pensais franchement pas que tu puisses être aussi con ! Dès son arrivée, Ginny se dirigea directement dans la chambre de son amie où Drago était déjà bien sûr. - Comment elle va ?  
\- Techniquement elle va bien…  
\- Techniquement ?  
\- Elle est victime d'un mauvais sort… Elle est profondément endormie et pour le moment ils n'ont pas trouvé le contre sort qui permettrait de la réveiller…  
\- Mais ça veut dire que si… alors elle….  
\- Ouai… ça peut durer longtemps… Ginny était choquée, Hermione pourrait ne jamais se réveiller, la personne qui lui avait jeté ce soir lui voulait du mal et elle pourrait très bien parvenir à ses fins. - Comment c'est arrivé ?  
\- J'en sais rien… Elle allait bien, j'ai frappé à la porte de son bureau, elle m'a dit de rentrer, elle était en train d'écrire un parchemin et quand elle a relevé la tête vers moi et elle s'est effondrée sur son bureau.  
\- Hm… y'avait peut-être quelque chose dans l'encre ou la feuille de parchemin !  
\- C'est possible oui  
\- Il faut aller voir, de toute façon il faut bien commencer quelque part… Le blond approuva et quitta la chambre accompagné de Ginny, pour regagner le ministère. Ils passèrent le bureau d'Hermione au peigne fin, mais tous ce qui avaient attiré leur attention, c'étaient révélé sans danger.  
La jeune femme poussa un profond soupire et s'assit, elle était épuisée de s'être agitée pendant plusieurs heures et l'inquiétude n'aidait pas vraiment non plus. - Tu veux un thé ?  
\- Oui je veux bien. Malfoy lui fit un sourire hésitant et s'attela à préparer deux thé bien chaud. La rousse avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise et ce depuis toujours. A l'époque de Poudlard, cela lui aurait fait bien mal de l'admettre. Aujourd'hui, il en était assez admiratif. Ginny était une femme forte et assez indépendante, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et il valait mieux être avec que contre elle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais respectivement porté dans leurs cœurs, une bonne vieille rivalité Malfoy/Weasley, même si de son côté il n'avait jamais vraiment rien eu contre la jeune femme. Il lui tendit la tasse de thé et prit place en face d'elle. La rousse le fixait sans bouger, donnant l'impression qu'elle tentait de lire en lui. - Je te fais peur Drago ? Il eut un petit rictus  
\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là mais, tu es plutôt intimidante.  
\- Merci ! Et pour quoi je t'intimide ?  
\- Tu es une femme de caractère, il est difficile de savoir ce que penses et ton avis compte beaucoup pour Hermione.  
\- Donc tu t'inquiètes de ce que je peux penser de toi, par ce que tu as peur que j'influence Hermione ?  
\- C'est à peu près ça. Ginny sourit avec gentillesse.  
\- Personne ne peut influencer Hermione, tu devrais le savoir ! Et… Je ne te déteste pas Drago.  
\- Ravis de l'entendre.  
\- En fait, j'ai plutôt du mal à te cerner. Bon, du temps de l'école tu étais un petit con prétentieux et vantard mais… Les gens changent. Et si Hermione a pu tomber amoureuse de toi, c'est qu'elle a su voir et comprendre ce que tu caches au fond de toi et qui te rend si mystérieux. Je n'ai pas à lui dire quoi faire et avec qui, je veux juste qu'elle fasse attention à elle.  
\- Tu es vraiment une femme et une amie exceptionnelle Ginny.  
\- Je fais de mon mieux ! Ils rirent doucement et finirent leur tasse de thé.  
\- J'ai pas mal de chose à faire, je dois convoquer certains haut placés pour les tenir informé de la situation et trouver une solution le temps que… qu'Hermione revienne ! Elle ne voudrait pas que le Ministère soit sans dessus dessous à son retour, elle me tuerait !  
\- Ca c'est certain ! Je vais retourner au près d'elle et leurs dire qu'on a rien trouvé ici… Bien qu'il aurait préféré rester au près d'Hermione, Drago avait un devoir administratif. Il savait que la jeune femme lui aurait reproché de faire passer sa vie privée avant son travail. Comme prévu, l'hospitalisation d'Hermione eut l'effet d'une bombe. Certains étaient choqué, d'autre outré qu'elle ne prenne pas plus ses fonctions au sérieux et d'autres s'imaginaient déjà prendre sa place à la tête du Ministère. Drago parvint à faire redescendre chacun sur terre et leur assura que personne dans et hors du ministère ne souffrirait de cette situation et qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour que le monde des sorciers continu de tourner comme il le devait. De son côté, Ginny avait passé sa journée au chevet d'Hermione, mais incapable de rester inactive elle c'était plongée dans une multitude de livre à la recherche de ce mystérieux sortilège et surtout de son contre sort ! Elle avait également bousculé le personnel médical à plusieurs reprises pour qu'ils se concentrent d'avantage sur son amie. Mais en fin de journée, et tant bien que mal, les médicomages parvinrent à la faire quitter la chambre et regagner son domicile. Depuis l'entrée de sa maison, un doux fumé c'était rependue. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine où elle trouva Harry, affublé d'un tablier de cuisine maculé de tache de sauce ou peut être de soupe. - Assieds-toi, le diner est prêt. Harry sourit et laissa Ginny prendre place avant de venir lui verser un bol de soupe bien chaude. Elle est à la noisette.  
\- Merci… Le brun prit place en face d'elle, il semblait nerveux, comme si il attendait que Ginny laisse éclater sa colère. Et elle aurait bien eu raison de le faire, il l'aurait mérité. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais il avait appris à ravaler sa fierté face à sa femme. Car la plus part du temps, elle avait raison. Depuis que Ron lui avait appris pour l'adultère et le bébé, il en voulait profondément à Hermione. Que leur mariage n'aille pas bien et qu'ils se séparent était une chose mais aller voir ailleurs ça il ne le comprenait pas ! Il considérait qu'elle pourrait avoir un peu de respect pour Ron, c'était tout de même le père de ses enfants et son ami à la base. Et puis, Ron c'était confié à lui à plusieurs reprise et il savait à quelle point il souffrait de s'éloigner d'Hermione. Bien sûr il avait un comportement gauche et inapproprié pour tenter de garder sa femme mais il ne l'aimait pas moins pour autant et surtout il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça, d'être trompé et pire encore de l'apprendre en découvrant que sa propre femme est enceinte d'un autre, c'était inadmissible et il ne comprenait pas que Ginny ne soit pas du côté de son frère ! Il soupira, prit une profonde inspiration et décida de briser la glace pour ne pas que les choses s'envenime encore d'avantage. - Ecoute Ginny, je ne veux pas que l'on dispute par ce que le mariage de ton frère vole en éclat d'accord. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas que tu puisses faire comme si de rien n'était vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Elle a trompée Ron et elle lui a fait un enfant dans le dos c'est immonde, personne ne mérite ça… Voilà, il avait ouvert le feu et sans relevé la tête de son bol il attendait le retour de flamme de la pétillante rousse assise en face de lui. Il attendait, mais rien ne venait, il se risqua donc à lever le regard pour découvrir sa femme en larme. - Ginny ! Harry contourna la table et vint s'accroupie devant elle. Ginny, chérie, qu'est ce qui passe ? Le brun prit le visage de sa femme entre ses mains, essuyant ces larmes avec ces pouces. Ginny parle-moi…  
\- C'est… C'est Hermione… Elle…On sait pas… On sait pas ce qu'elle a elle… Je…  
\- Ginny calme toi et explique moi ce qu'y se passe avec Hermione, respire doucement, calme toi. La jeune femme se calma et repris doucement sa respiration.  
\- Hermione à était touchée par un mauvais sort… Elle est endormie et… les médicomages ne trouvent pas le contre sort pour la réveiller… J'ai passé la journée à… à éplucher des tonnes de livres et avec Drago on est retourné à son bureau mais on a rien trouvé non plus…  
\- Comment c'est arrivé exactement ?  
\- Elle était à son bureau en train d'écrire et quand elle a relevé la tête vers Drago elle s'est effondrée c'est tout…  
\- Y'avait que Drago et elle ?  
\- Heu oui, je pense oui.  
\- Dans ce cas, de qui d'autre peu venir ce sors !  
\- Quoi ? Non Harry c'est pas possible…  
\- Ginny, tu sais que je suis un des premiers à avoir pris sa défense après la guerre, mais si c'est le seul témoin et que personne ne trouve le sors concerné… ce doit être de la magie noire et il y a baigné toute son enfance !  
\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, je ne remets pas en cause ton impartialité, mais ça ne peut vraiment pas être Drago. Il ne ferait jamais ça à Hermione.  
\- On ne sait pas Ginny, peut-être qu'il espère prendre sa place, peut-être qu'après toutes ces années, en étant maintenant proche du pouvoir il…  
\- … Harry non.  
\- Pour quoi ?  
\- Par ce que… C'est… Harry, c'est le père du bébé d'Hermione… Le brun resta figé, interdit, il semblait avoir du mal à assimiler l'information.  
\- Tu veux dire que Hermione et… et Drago sont… Ils…  
\- Ils s'aiment Harry… Ça m'a fait bizarre à moi aussi mais… Il l'aime vraiment et le bébé n'était pas prévu du tout... Rien n'était prémédité. Hermione voulait quitter Ron, elle se sentait terriblement seule et Drago a été très présent quand ça n'allait pas et de fil en aiguille ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés...  
\- J'ai du mal... à imaginer ma meilleure amie et... Malfoy.  
\- N'oublie pas que c'est tout de même le père du meilleur ami de ton fils cadet...  
\- Je sais... Bon mais si c'est pas lui... qui d'autre ?  
\- J'en sais rien... Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et Hermione demeurait profondément endormie. Drago passait beaucoup de temps au ministère pour tenter de garder un ordre et un calme relatif mais plus le sommeille de la Ministre se prolongeait et plus les choses était compliquées. Un suppléant, un certain Rupert Smith, avait été nommé, mais Drago n'avait aucune confiance en lui, il savait pertinemment qu'il visait le poste d'Hermione à long terme ! Et il ne faisait aucun doute que le manque de confiance était réciproque et Mr Smith ne manquait pas une occasion de rabaisser Drago ou de l'éloigner du bureau et ainsi des affaires du ministère. Alors que Drago était en train de classer des dossiers, une des rares tâches « administrative » qui lui était confiée, il entendit la voix magiquement amplifiée de Smith l'appeler depuis son bureau. - Malfoy venez ici ! Le blond soupira et s'arma de toute la diplomatie dont il était capable pour pénétrer dans le bureau en souriant. - Oui Monsieur ?  
\- En faisant du rangement dans tout ce joyeux bordel que vous appelez bureau, j'ai trouvé ceci. Il lui tendit une sorte de bout de bois assez fin, pointu, dont l'extrémité était plus foncée. Le blond le prit entre ses doigts pour l'examiner de plus près. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà vue cet objet dans le bureau d'Hermione. Rien qu'en le touchant, Drago pouvait percevoir les restes d'une forme de magie, peut être que cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec le sommeille d'Hermione, il ne pouvait rien négliger dans ses recherches. - Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
\- Sur mon bureau, sans doute un Elfes l'aura trouvé par terre et mis là en pensant que cette chose puisse m'appartenir.  
\- Sans doute, je vais m'en occuper.  
\- Fort bien, maintenant, hors de ma vue, j'ai du travail ! Le blond n'ajouta rien de plus et quitta la pièce. Il était sûr que ce nouvel élément pouvait lui être utile. Il l'enveloppa dans un mouchoir et le rangeant soigneusement dans la poche intérieur de sa robe. Il devait le montrer à Harry et Ginny, peut-être qu'ils auraient une idée de la provenance et de l'utilité de ce bout de bois !  
Depuis le premier jour, Drago passait tous son temps libre au chevet de la brune. Il lui parlait, se confiait à elle et lui lisait des livres. Ginny et Harry venaient également aussi souvent que possible et il n'était pas rare qu'ils dinent tous les trois dans la chambre d'Hermione au grand damne du personnel médical. Au début, Harry avait du mal à supporter le « Drago amoureux de sa meilleure amie », par solidarité avec Ron, mais il dût vite se rendre compte que le blond aimait sincèrement son amie et qu'à force de passer du temps avec lui, il le voyait presque comme un ami… Ils passaient une fois de plus la soirée ensemble, cette nouvelle découverte ouvrait un nouveau champ à toutes leurs hypothèses, concernant le mal qui touchait Hermione. - Tu es sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vue dans son bureau ce truc ?  
\- Certain. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle entasse plus les livres que les bibelots, alors je l'aurai vu. Puis c'est bizarre, vous le sentez-vous aussi non ?  
\- Sentir quoi ?  
\- Une espèce de... flux magique, comme si c'était ensorcelé...  
\- Hm... Donc ça aurait servi pour ensorceler Hermione. Mais ça ne nous dis pas qui, ni comment la réveiller ! Les jours qui suivirent, ils continuèrent leurs recherches, la chambre d'Hermione c'était transformée en bibliothèque spécialisé dans l'étude des sorts et enchantements et des poisons. Ils avaient concentré leurs recherches sur ceux nécessitant que la victime soit piquée. Car il ne faisait plus aucun doute de l'utilité de la pointe, mais rien n'était très concluant jusqu'à lors. Mais le Trio était tout de même parvenu à quelques conclusions. Ce soir-là, Ginny et Harry c'était rendus chez les Weasley pour souper. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à diner avec Monsieur et Madame Weasley bien sûr, mais aussi Georges, sa femme et Ron. Molly avait préparé sa spécialité, du poulet aux pommes de terre avec sa sauce au miel et aux baies. Après le souper, Ron sortie prendre l'air et il fut rejoint par Ginny à sa propre surprise. - Comment tu vas ?  
\- Je fais aller... Ca ne fais pas vraiment du bien de faire tromper par sa femme...  
\- j'imagine oui... Hermione a beau être mon amie et je suis triste de ce qui lui arrive mais... L'adultère... ça me dépasse...  
\- Depuis quand tu ne la défends plus bec et ongles ? Ron semblait suspicieux, mais sa sœur le regarda droit dans les yeux, une main posée sur son bras.  
\- Ron, tu es mon frère, je sais qu'il nous est arrivé d'avoir des différents et de ne pas toujours nous entendre, mais personne ne mérite ça. Je sais que votre mariage n'allait pas très bien et votre séparation était une question de temps mais... Prendre du bon temps en allant voir ailleurs... Quel intérêt ?! Roux soupira.  
\- Si je le savais... en tout cas... Elle est pas prête de recommencer pour le moment !  
\- Oui... Les médicomages n'ont aucunes pistes...  
\- Ils trouveront jamais !  
\- T'as l'air bien sûr de toi...  
\- Et comment ! Elle m'as toujours cru plus bête qu'elle, elle s'en mordrait la langue si elle pouvait ! C'est de la vieille magie ! Personne n'y pense jamais !  
\- De la vieille magie ?  
\- Ouai, rien de compliqué en fait, il faut piquer et laisser faire la soif de vérité et la culpabilité et pouf, elle dort pour cent ans la belle au bois dormant haha  
\- Alors c'était bien toi ... Harry venait de faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, tant dis que Ginny laissait apparaitre la fureur sur son visage. Tu me dégoutes !  
\- Harry non c'est... Tu sais tous ce qu'elle m'a faits et...  
\- Quand Drago nous a dit que tu étais la dernière personne à avoir vue Hermione avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance devant lui, je ne voulais pas le croire et j'ai continué de prendre ta défense par ce que tu es mon ami et que je te considère comme un frère...  
\- Drago ?! Ce fils de...  
\- ... La ferme ! Dis-nous comment la réveiller avant qu'on prévienne Azkaban qu'on a un nouveau locataire pour eux !  
\- Laisse Ginny, c'est pas la peine, je sais comment on peut la réveiller. On va avoir besoin de Drago. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Harry prit la main de sa femme et transplana chez le blond puis ils se rendirent tous les trois à Sainte Mangouste. Ron les avait devancés, il se tenait dans la chambre, le visage sombre et le regard noir. D'un seul homme, il saisit Drago à la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur, resserrant sa poigne autour de son cou. - Alors c'est toi le fils de chien qui couche avec ma femme ! Ginny pris de vitesse son époux et essaya de faire lâcher prise son frère, mais celui-ci la repoussa d'un mouvement de bras, l'envoyant tout droit sur la table de chevet qu'elle heurta avec sa tête avant de tomber par terre. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il asséna un violent coup de poing à Ron en plein visage, l'envoyant rejoindre le sol, avant de se précipiter sur Ginny qui était sonnée mais consciente, une légère entaille sur le front. - Ca va Harry, je vais bien.  
\- Reste assise, n'essaye pas de te lever pour le moment. La rousse acquiesça tant dit que Harry rejoignait Ron, toujours au sol, la lèvre en sang. - Ca va Drago ? Le blond reprenait son souffle, la tête lui tournait mais il s'en remettrait. Maintenant c'est fini Ron, je sais comment réveiller Hermione, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pour quoi ? Juste par vengeance ?  
\- Tu comprends vraiment rien faut toujours tout t'expliquer !  
\- On a trouvais ça dans son bureau. Harry désigna le bout de bois.  
\- Je l'ai piqué avec et quand elle a croisé le regard de la raclure de troll qu'elle aime... pouf elle s'est endormie ! Et même si tu sais comment la réveiller, jamais ça ne fonctionnera, maintenant j'en suis certain. La belle au bois dormant, dans un sommeil profond cent ans demeurera. Et tout en terminant sa phrase il transplana.  
\- LACHE ! Revient ici !  
\- C'est inutile Drago. Écoute-moi bien, est-ce que tu aimes Hermione ?  
\- T'as d'autres questions débiles ?! Bien sûr que je l'aime !  
\- D'un véritable amour sincère ?  
\- Harry arête tu me rends fou, dis-moi comment faire !  
\- La Belle au bois dormant est un conte moldu pour enfants. En gros, la sorcière pousse la princesse à se piquer le doigt sur une quenouille empoisonnée et la plonge dans un profond sommeil qui doit durer cent ans, elle fait ça pas vengeance. Mais son prince parvient à la réveiller.  
\- Comment il fait ?  
\- Embrasse-la.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- La sorcière du conte pense que personne ne pourra jamais réveiller la belle, car l'amour sincère n'existe pas selon elle... mais le prince l'aime sincèrement et son baiser la sort de son sommeil. Drago s'approcha avec douceur d'Hermione. Caressa tendrement sa joue, et déposa un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Les yeux noisette de la jeune femme le regardaient, ils lui avaient tellement manqué. - Bonjour Hermione.  
\- Bonjour Drago.

 **Fin.**


End file.
